Safety no Longer Belongs
by SilentSleepingInTheCold
Summary: -Complete-Safety isn't easy to find, and when you're caught by a bunch of raving mad lunatics, it's even harder to be safe anywhere. How can one escape without leaving with something? Harry finds out. Character Deaths. HD slash
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N I needed to write something angsty, because of real life troubles and woes. So this erm..I guess One shot came out of it. I'm not in the greatest of moods right now cause of some idiot, so yess'um review.

* * *

Some things make you happy, some things make you sad. Some things annoy you, some things you can tolerate. Some things you love more then life, and some things you hate with your life.

You can imagine growing old without a care in the world, and you are not scared of what will happen to you in the near future. What you are afraid of is what will happen without your friends, and that harsh reality is being forced on you today.

With no understanding of when danger is near or not, you are afraid that you will be unable to do many things with them if killed. No one can tell you if you're safe or not anymore.

Safe was not the cupboard under the stairs, safe is not the Gryffindor common room anymore; safe no longer exists. Safe was not your dreams, safe is not in her arms, safe no longer exists at all.

Her arms… why you allow her to hug you right now you don't know why. Her red hair sinks behind her back, as her tears run dry. Crying, crying for her lost brother. You wish you could tell her it is alright, but she lost her brother, your best friend.

Ron, dead because of a curse that he didn't block in time. Hermione? Gone, no one knows where her body lays with the masses of others. Ginny? Barely living, with cuts along her skin and blood seeping out of her skin.

You're scared to leave Ginny alone, although she's far gone and will die of blood loss. It pains you to know you cannot save her, her life fading in your arms. No, this is not safety. How could you have ever thought someone's arms would be safe?

Yet you still remember comforting arms around your body. Maybe this memory is lost among the many others in your mind, you don't know. All you know is what you can feel and remember.

You hear a crunch, maybe someone stepped over the arm of that death eater you had just killed without a second thought? You don't look over your shoulder, not much caring anymore who it is.

"Potter." You hear the word said coolly. 'How can a voice be so devoid of emotion?' You think, not really caring who the voice belongs to.

"What?" You ask, voice hard as you try to keep you voice steady. You throat closes tightly because of the emotion you're holding down, and it hurts to keep the tears at bay, oh does it hurt.

You feel the jab of a wand at the back of your neck; you know it's a death eater now. "Get up." The voice says again, still not showing any emotion. You want to cry but know that now is not the time. You want to scream at whoever it is to show some emotion: anger at the chaos, hate to those who killed anyone he loved, joy at winning against the light, maybe even remorse for those that died.

But as you start to stand up, taking your grip off of Ginny, watching her pleading eyes asking not leave her, and wishing you could say sorry. The wand jabs painfully into your neck. "Move away from her, she's gone anyways."

You feel anger build up in you, but know it's fruitless. The owner of that wand does not care that she is going to die without someone to hold her hand, the owner of that wand does not care about anything, that much you know.

You step over her but trip over her body, hearing her whimper in pain. You cringe at her whimper, wishing nothing more then to relieve her of her pain, but your wand is gone, lost among the many corpses.

"On your feet. You were always a clumsy git." The voice says, and you suddenly recognize the voice. Only one person would find amusement at your misstep. Actually many would, but only one would comment on it and not kick you again.

You don't comment on your discovery of the identity of the wands owner. You just get up again. "Harry don't…" You hear Ginny whisper. You feel a tear slip past your emotion barrier, threatening to break it all and leave you a crying wreck.

"Keep moving Potter, and you might have your life at the end of this day." The voice says, back to its cold apathetic rhythm.

You move away from Ginny slowly, and feel another jab from the piece of wood at the nape of your neck. You start to move faster, hoping you may be able to return to Ginny's grave one day.

If she is given a grave at all.

You finally work up the defiance to ask the burning question running through your mind. "Where am I going?"

You hear a chuckle from the death eater behind you, you wonder if he has a grin on his face at how uncertain you sound, and if you would be allowed to smack it off his damn face without getting killed.

"Somewhere unpleasant I hope." was all the voice said before you heard the word stupefy. Suddenly losing consciousness you have no fear, no hate, no sorrow, no nothing. If you could, you would wish for it to remain that way forever.

* * *

You suddenly feel yourself rising out of blackness, opening your eyes to meet a blurry vision. Your glasses are gone and all you can see is blurry shapes mixing in with each other, it's as if you're looking through stained glass.

"Well, morning sunshine." You hear from an unknown voice. You suddenly feel fear because you have no clue why it sounds so... pleasant.

You open your mouth to say something, but all that comes out is 'Urgggh.' It's not even a word, but at this point in time you don't care. All you know is you're not safe, and you're in danger.

"No, don't try to talk. He brought you in looking pretty battered; still have to wait for that broken arm to heal." The voice says again, and you wonder if you're dreaming some strange dream, because you should not be feeling safe in the enemy's hands.

You start to attempt to move your limbs, but it doesn't work out the way you hoped as you realize you're tied to the bed. You suddenly realize what is wrong with this picture of someone being nice to you.

"They said you might struggle. Don't make me tranquilize you." The voice says, and you suddenly get the impression it was a feminine voice. You instantly stop struggling against whatever holds you down. Right now it's a good thing you're alive, maybe if you pretend to be weak you have a better chance of surviving whatever they have planned.

You want to ask so many questions, but feel that it wouldn't be a good idea, what if they all of a sudden give you their whacked up idea of what a punishment is? You clear your throat, deciding maybe one question couldn't hurt.

"What am I doing here?" You ask, your voice sounding dry and cracked. You close your eyes, feeling tired of looking at the blurs of the world through your bad eyesight.

"Wish I could tell you, but I don't know anything." Is their answer, and you feel discouraged to know that you are stuck here, on a bed without your glasses, and anything could happen to you.

Safety, what you would give to have it back.

Review please if ya read this.


	2. Gave Him the Satisifaction

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N this chapter was horrible with spelling errors when I first updated it x.o Warning for this chapter GRAPHIC SEX you have been warned, Don't like to read that sorta stuff, stay away from this chapter :P I doubt I'll be writing more like these, I'm shy around that sorta stuff hehe. This is just a revised chapter, because the other post wasn't that great.. -shudders from all the spelling errors she saw-

Thankyou for all the reviews :

* * *

You suddenly close your eyes as the curtains to the room reveal bright sunlight, but you are still bound to the bed. You wish you could struggle out of the bond's grip, but it just refuses to let you loose.

"Turn off the light." you growl, and you hear an amused chuckle very close to you.

You feel the bed shift as you open your eyes, squinting to try to see who is near you. The skin colour of the person is indistinguishable, and the whole face is a blur.  
"Potter, you are not in the position to be ordering me around. For whatever reason the Dark Lord has, you have been kept alive, so make the best out of it." you hear a cold voice whisper in your ear and lips are abruptly pressed to yours.

You want to rip the bonds off and strangle the bastard on top of you. You feel a tongue trying to press into your mouth but you refuse to allow their damned tongue entrance.

Suddenly you feel a hand ghosting over your stomach, squirming at the ticklish feeling that flutters across your stomach. You writhe against the bonds because right now you can feel the weight of the other person on your groin, and it isn't working out to be the best position with someone's lips pressed to yours.

Gasping you allow their tongue to enter into your mouth for a brief second before biting down harshly on it. You feel the tongue leave your mouth, and are grateful for it. But the hand striking your face isn't as satisfying as the feel of victory when you got the tongue out of your mouth.

"Potter, Potter, Potter. You have to learn to be more diverse with your experiences now." you hear the voice say, and you can swear you hear that mocking laughter vibrating through your skull, even though there is no mocking laughter out loud.

"I hate you." you whisper harshly, trying to fight the fear you are starting to feel now. You don't want to let someone take advantage of you like this, but you are starting to doubt how well you can ignore this kind of contact.

"You'll learn to live with your hate." the voice says, and finally you hear emotion. The voice is no longer cold, but amused, even playful. If this is a game, you are the loser, and you know and despise this fact.

Then suddenly you feel them move you shirt up, and tweak you nipple painfully. You cry out but it is muffled by a slender hand being placed over your mouth. "I don't want them to hear you, I'm sure you're a screamer. Tell me Potter, would you scream my name?" the voice asks, and you shake you head fervently.

You would never give them that sort of satisfaction.

"Oh to bad, I had such high hopes." The cold voice is back, returning to its unemotional state again. You're starting to wonder if the hint of emotion you hear at times is in your imagination because it is so brief.

Another tweak of your nipple stirs your mind back to the task at hand, and you attempt to bite their hand but they slap your inner thigh as soon as your teeth graze their skin. "No biting, that is an order Potter." the voice says, you could have sworn they were chuckling for some odd reason. What exactly is fun about the position you're in?

You don't do anything, not wanting to reply unless you have to. Hands slip down your waist and to your legs. You are wearing a patients rob so you have no protective pants to hide your embarrassment.

They seem to not mind this though, and tease you, touching just enough and yet still not enough. "Wish I knew about this earlier Potter, would have been a blast." you hear them whisper into you ear and you shudder.

Pulling, pushing, and you can feel them take off their clothes and you realize what is going to happen. You suddenly tense up, afraid, wondering if you will be released from your bonds.

As if answering your question the bonds on your ankles fade away into thin air, and you absently wonder how that happened. You feel something rubbing the cleft of your arse, and you struggle to squirm away from it.

It doesn't work and all you manage to do is make it worse, now the finger is probing into you, and you wonder if you can get out of this predicament by using your feet to kick the shit out of this person that is too close for comfort.

When you feel a cold, slick finger press fully into you, you yelp, trying to move your legs around but the finger suddenly presses against something that feels a little too good. You're ashamed but you can only describe it with one word, pleasure.

The finger moves out and stretches open the ring of muscle, making you wiggle around because of how weird it feels to be invaded like this. Two fingers suddenly move into you, and it feels like something searching inside you, as if trying to figure out which way is which.

The fingers move up and down, and you're too busy focusing on the fingers to realize that this might be a perfect time for escape. The fingers pull out and cup your cheek, squeezing gently and you push you waist up a bit into the air.

Suddenly you feel the fingers are being replaced by something much bigger, and you try to get out of the grip locked around you hips, trying to steady you. Soon you feel the slick wet flesh push into you, and it's not rough at all.

You suddenly wonder if this is all a dream, some sick fantasy your mind has concocted and that you will wake up any moment and realize you're safe. But with that hot flesh moving in and out of you it's hard to focus on anything but the primal urge taking over.

You move with the other, following their pace, and for five minutes you forget yourself and focus on the release. Your mind is based around the wonderful toxin and tranquilizer of after glow. After you feel a climax in body fluids, and the tightening of your body, you suddenly go stiff and focus on your breathing instead.

For a few moments, or so, you focus on nothing at all but your breathing and can barely find the will to move as your body starts to function properly again. Your mind seems to clear and you suddenly realize what happened.

You don't feel the invasion of another person anymore, but you wonder why they left the bonds on your ankles off. They're still close; you can feel their body laying right beside you and a hand wrapped around your waist.

You wish that their arm wasn't around you, you wish that you didn't feel so docile, you wish that you hadn't given them the satisfaction of hearing you scream out their name.

* * *

You open your eyes and the room is dark, and someone I still so close to you. "Well finally you wake up Mister Potter." someone says, and you feel cool metal slide across your nose. You feel miffed at suddenly being able to see as you reach up and touch your glasses gently, like the slightest movement will shatter the now clear image. You look around and see a bed with white sheets lying around you, curtains over a window in a stone wall, a desk on the far side of the room.

You see a female in nurse robes standing there with a glass of water in her hand. She hands you the glass and you take it, still feeling a bit shaky from the activities you were forced to participate in earlier.

"I take it you are going to have a little bit of a rough time standing up, but not to worry. You don't have to go anywhere until he comes back for you." she says and grimaces when you look up in alarm.

"That bastards coming back?" you snarl, and she nods. You sighed and lay back down, wishing you could go to sleep and never wake up. After all, he knows you will give him the satisfaction.

Review! even if just to tell me how sick and twisted I am!


	3. Because He Can

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

A/N I was told this is my best story yet o.O I dunno if that's true, but if I'm twisted but brilliant I think I deserve applause hehe. I kinda feel like I'm really taking this story somewhere though, so maybe she is right! Thankies to my beta, mucho appreciated :) Thankies for the reviews!

**Larna Mandrea **thankies :) I like to hear that I'm a good writer, even if I'm slightly twisted!

**Mistress Vamp **Brilliance and fabolous, flattery.. -hugs- I love it hehe

**ura-hd **hehe thankies, Mystery person is Draco.. but I think I've made him a little OC?

* * *

You have been bored. Bored to a point where the numb sensation in the back of you're skull from lack of thinking is starting to turn into a dull ache. Wonderful a headache is coming on.

The nurse left you with lunch what seems like an eon ago, yet you know that this is just the feeling of lack of nothing to do. You first started after lunch checking out your surroundings.

The stone room had windows high up near the ceiling so you wouldn't be able for an escape, not that it was likely with all the spells they probably put on the windows and doors.

There was one window beside the bed that had curtains, making it almost seem pleasant. You doubt there would be any pleasantries once you find out what the hell the Death Eaters want with you. You have a feeling you will find out why the kept you alive in a short while.

After figuring out where everything was in the room, you realized there was no cupboards or closets in the room, and one desk where your lunch tray still sat with barely any crumbs of the sandwich left on it. And nothing to do.

You had been pacing around the room to get rid of energy that had been built up into your system, but you now just wanted to sit on the bed and glare at the wooden door. You were starting to long for company, and that was in itself, a sad thing considering the company you knew you were going to get.

You're not sure what to think, on one hand the last night had not hurt too much, on the other hand, you don't want it to happen again. You feel anger, fear, unsafe in this room. And when the door finally opens up you wish you didn't look so damn eager for someone to talk to.

"Eager to see me now?" He asks, and you glare at him. If he were left alone for an entire day he'd be eager for human contact too.

"I'm so eager I could die from it," You say sarcastically, and his eyes flash with danger, but you're not afraid of him, you'll never be afraid of him.

"Watch it Potter," He warns, but you feel like playing with fire today, and to hell if you get burned.

"Watch what?" You ask, pretending you're a clueless dunderhead. He walks closer to you and slaps your face, making you flinch in pain a bit.

"Watch what you say Potter. You will be respective to me, and if you are not you will be treated how I treat all my possessions, with a beating. Understand this?" He says, and you're amazed, it's said as if he has the right to own, as if you already are his. You wonder if you are.

No, you can't be, you didn't give him permission to have you, and he won't have you if he doesn't have that. Your mind made up on that thought, you realize he's looking at you with those cold eyes, you never noticed how intensely cold and emotionless they are like his voice.

"Do you understand this?" He asks again, and you nod slowly, you would rather get beaten then prove to be submissive to him, and if that means offending him in everyway possible, you will do it.

"Now we can work on the lack of use on my name. You will address me Master Malfoy, and if you do not, I will think of ways to punish you." He says, and for the first time since you have been in this… building? You can see his features in the daylight.

His hair is long, very long, and the last time you saw him, it was slicked back but now it just hangs loosely over his face. It wasn't long enough to go past his waist, maybe covered half his back. His face was more mature and all boyish features left him. You feel envy of him for that because you knew you could practically be mistaken for a girl at times.

"I will not!" You say in defiance, and his eyes flash with a cold annoyance, telling you that it might have been better idea to keep your mouth shut, but you don't care about that.

"And if you do not Potter." He says with such malice, and raises his hand you do the one thing that you can think of; you try to block the hand with your arm. It works, for that hand, but you find yourself crippled on the floor when his hand strikes your thigh.

You don't cry out loudly, but there is a small yelp. "Try this again," He says, and you yet again wonder if he ever has emotion, or if he really is a block of ice. You look up at him and glare, rubbing your thigh, which probably has a bruise on it already, and hell does it sting.

The pain doesn't stay, but there is a bit of an ache, as you admit defeat, you don't want to be in too much pain for when you attempt to escape this hell. "Yes, Master Malfoy" As you speak you can swear you see a small smile of triumph cross his lips, but it leaves once again.

Malfoy wasn't always like this, you knew this once, what ever happened during the last year has turned him into a shell, or that's what it looks like. He used to show how much he envied you, now you only knew he was determined to make sure you knew you are weaker then him at this point in time. Who said it would stay that way though?

"Better, needs to sound like you actually believe I am your master, but that will come in time, I'm sure" He says and you glare at him.

His black robes pisses you off, his blonde hair pisses you off, his cold gray eyes piss you off, His whole demeanor is really pissing you off, and you know you can't tell him that. With out you're wand it will be hard, and he probably has wards all over the place to stop wandless magic from coiling him into its powerful grasp.

He moves closer to you, and you feel warmth moving off his warm body to your own. "No-No-t Again" You whisper, you don't want to relive, not again, not ever again. But he just smiles and you know it's hopeless.

"Sorry, but I can't resist" He says, and you shudder, allowing him to move you into his embrace. Bracing yourself for more unwanted intimacies.

* * *

You decide while lying in his arms on the bed that you'd rather be mind numbing bored then beside his warm body. It radiates into you as the cold air try's to make you shiver, and the effects aren't fair. You're excited, and it's all because of being way to close to one person. 

You hate him, for not letting you stay and keep Ginny company, give her a grave; she deserved a grave at least. How can you forgive him for not allowing your friend that comfort? You know you can't. And it makes it all the much harder to enjoy being in his arms.

"Mr.Malfoy" You hear being called, as you lazily open an eye while waking up. You see him staring back at you, and you feel the urge to hide. He's to close.

You try to shift your body away from him, but it turns out the bed isn't that long and you find yourself falling to the floor, and wincing as your but connects with hard stone floor. It's a stinging cold sensation that travels up your body, waking you up instantly.

You hear soft chuckling from the bed, and wonder how he can chuckle at a time like this. You're both naked, and someone is calling for him at the door. If the nurse decides to come in she'll get an eyeful of you and him naked. You really don't want that.

"Mr. Malfoy! You're being called." The nurse says with an angry annoyed ton through the door, and pounds the on the door. You watch as he moves up and walks to the door, but naked. He opens the door to reveal an angry nurse, who blushes deeply at his wardrobe, or lack of it.

"Tell the Dark Lord I will be there as soon as the parasite gets dressed." He says, and you want to hurt something, how dare he call you a parasite! You're glaring at him with anger as he turns around and looks at you with a blank face.

"Indulge the Dark Lord and let him call you what he wishes." He says, and you decide to speak your mind, no matter what pain you'll get for it. He doesn't seem to care, but you do.

"I will not be called a parasite, I have a fucking name. He can call me Harry Baby for all I care, but I will not be known as a parasite!" You object, but Malfoy just chuckles again, that soft chuckle that barely sounds like a noise.

"Be glad he is not calling you Harry Baby, I doubt you would want to be his center of attention for sex. Then again he has reasons for keeping you, and now that you're healed, he will deal with you accordingly." He says, so calmly, so coldly.

You wonder how you can get out of this place and save your skin. You have a feeling you won't keep it if you see Voldemort today. A question flutters across your mind, and you ask, "Why are you doing this?" You're sure you've asked it before, but you want to know.

"Because, Potter, I can." He states as simple as ever, and you still wish that this answer could satisfy you and make you hate him.

* * *

You're walking with Malfoy through the stone corridors, it's a maze, it really is. You turn this way and that, and you sometimes wonder if you're going in circles just so he can confuse you and make sure you don't realize the way to get out of here. 

You finally stop in front of a pair of double doors, encrypted with gold designs. Malfoy knocks gently on the door, and as it creaks open to show the darkness in the room, you wish you didn't feel like it was swallowing you up as well.

You don't know if what you feel is nervousness, or anticipation. These could be your last minutes alive; maybe you should make the best of it? You don't care; you're not going down with a fight!

Malfoy said he can do this because he can? Where is your choice in this because he can? You have a feeling yours is coming up soon, and it will seal your fate.

Review! I wanna know whatchya think on this chapter.It's less twisted woot!


	4. Hate and Blood

Dislciamer: I do not own Harry Potter.. mwhaha

A/N I don't like this chapter at all : but hopefully you the reader will :) So enjoy reading! I think this is like.. a filler chapter.. or something... but it's not to my liking as a writer x.o Erm, there might be mistakes apparently I updated very late and my beta was super tired, so there might be mistakes :P

**InuLorien** Lol I'm glad I'm making you fall in love with Draco all over again :P yesh we shall see what happens to Harry Baby xD

**ura-hd **I'm glad this story sparks so much interest :D How does Draco feel for Harry? We'll have to see in later chapters the truth!

Thankies to **Anny Pervert Snape **and** Mistress Vamp **for reviewing as well :)

* * *

Walking into the room, you can see Voldemort sitting like a king, or a demon, in a green stone throne. The stone looks like a jade colour. Black drapes are above him, hanging down from a very high ceiling, looming over the snake-like creature before you. 

Malfoy pushes you closer to him across the cold stone floor, and hits you with a profound slap. It doesn't hurt that bad, the sound was worse. You got the message though, and get down on your knees. You're not too sure why you're doing this, after all are you not the Boy Who Lived? Defeater of Voldemort time and time again?

Ha, if only the wizarding world could see you now, bowing to the one thing you hate with more passion then a wild fire rages on a parched field. You stare at the cold dusty floor, not looking up in case you lose your resolve to try and keep yourself alive for long enough to escape.

"Malfoy, you precede your father. I must say, obedience in such a short time." Voldemort says, in a low hissing voice you have learned to detest, and try to block out.

"Thank you Master." Malfoy responds. 'Thank you indeed. I've earned myself a number one trip to bastard's heaven.' you think, and hold in restraint to yell it at their faces and attempt suicide.

"I suggessst Malfoy, you take him to you quarters. I want him to be ready in a month." Voldemort hisses. Is that all? Is he letting you off the hook? Why would he do this? These are a few of the many questions running through your confused mind. There has to be a trick to this. You forget in your confusion that you need to maintain your mind barriers against Voldemort, and he somehow gets into your mind.

"Yes, parasite, there is a trick to this. But why let you in on it? Sssurprissses are so much more fun." Voldemort says, and laughs cold, malicious, and unforgiving laughs. This laugh doesn't intimidate you, like it probably is supposed to, it only annoys you. You shake it off, like you shake his presence out of your mind.

"It's powerful. Malfoy, be on your guard. We do not want missstakes thisss time." Voldemort warns, and Malfoy nods his head obediently. Good lapdog Malfoy makes, he can stand there and take orders, looking like a statue of some sort. Not that he's much of a statue when he's raping you, but that is not the point.

You don't look down, as if this is some sort of competition, but when Malfoy whirls you around you know, for now, it's a draw. You're not too sure if it's a good thing that you always lose the fight with a minion instead of the master, and it used to be you who would win all the fights with Malfoy too…

Being dragged out of the room, you are pushed up against the wall harshly once the entrance to Voldemort's throne room is closed with a loud clash. "Potter, you will not look into the Dark Lord's eyes ever again." Malfoy growls. You don't know what the problem is with it.

"Malfoy, if it affects his superiority in any way, inform me. I would hate to not be the cause of it." you snap back, receiving a hefty blow across the cheek. You know it's probably red, and you can taste a metallic sting in your mouth. Are you really a punching bag? Or is Malfoy just blind?

"Potter, shut up." he growls, and heaves you up from the wall and basically pushes you along the corridors, up a few flights of stairs, passing bare stone wall after bare stone, each screaming a lonely existence, with nothing but dark tales hidden in their make up. You want to snap back, but your mouth is stinging a little too much to want to move it.

He doesn't stop pushing you until you get to a set of doors, pitch black in colour. Could this room be as devoid of colour and emotion as Malfoy is? Your head screams yes as the door opens.

It's a shock to be met with dark blue walls and mahogany furniture littering the room. A large bed sits by a window, and it looks comfortable enough. The room is calming if anything. Malfoy pushes you to the floor, walking past you.

"Malfoy, could you be gentle? I'm not metal you know, I can break." you growl out, tired of being shoved around like some plush toy. Malfoy ignores you. You doubted he would have thought about it, and you know he hates you enough to not care if you're able to get a few broken bones or not.

"Potter, I couldn't care less if you're metal or not." Malfoy finally replies, after lying down on the bed, and spreading his limbs around on top of the mattress.

"Yeah, well, unlike you, I'm no stone statue." you growl out, and you didn't realize that this matter was something you shouldn't have touched. He gets up slowly, like a predator, with a fire in his eyes that cannot be smothered. How angry he is you don't know.

He picks you up off the floor, and shoves you into a wall roughly. You feel a pain shoot up your spine, but you're angry as well. You're tired of being shoved around like a rag doll. "Ow! Malfoy lemme go!" you cry out, trying to kick him away with your feet, and missing his body by about a mile.

He moves his face closer to you and you stop struggling, staring into his eyes. Maybe they aren't as emotionless as you imagined. No, that could not be. This is Malfoy, and he's a heartless bastard. At least that's what you have to keep telling yourself.

He brushes his lips across yours, and you wonder if this is going to be a reoccurring thing. Then, he backs away, picking you up and throwing you onto the bed. He waves his wand around the bed. You recognize the spell, a spell that places borders on an object.

You will stay on the bed, and nothing will be able to get onto the bed until you are freed from Malfoy. "Don't go anywhere Potter." Malfoy says, and lets himself out of the room. He looks as if he'd as won a small battle. Maybe he has; after all, he's managed to capture you.

Whatever Voldemort wants with you, you have a feeling it won't be good. And if you stay with Malfoy you know you're going to go insane with boredom.

* * *

You are being shaken awake, and when you open your eyes you see Severus Snape standing over you with Draco Malfoy by his side. You feel anger at the fact he is still alive and most of all, you feel very angry that he could do this to the Order, betray them.

"YOU BASTARD!" you shout, feeling destructive. Malfoy suddenly gets on top of you and holds you down making sure you don't succeed in killing Severus. You try to get Malfoy off you, you'll kill him later. You manage to get an arm out of his grip but it begins a war of who can get away fast enough.

Unfortunately, it ends with Severus casting a body bind spell on you. You feel your muscles clench up, and even though your mind is working, your body won't respond. It's as if you're being trapped in your own body, decidedly worse then being trapped on a bed for an hour.

"Mr. Potter, I would love to stay for what you seem to think is chit-chat, but I have to take a blood sample. So I will be getting on with it." Severus said, and you try so hard to get away, but your body won't respond.

A silver needled, ready to take in blood with its sharp point comes closer to your arm, Malfoy lifts up you arm for the needle to puncture your skin. It doesn't hurt, maybe a little prick, but its rather disturbing to watch the red liquid fill into the needle.

You feel the needle leave your skin, and Malfoy places a cotton swab on the puncture in your skin, holding it in place. Severus takes the blood and slips it into his robe. "Our Master will be pleased with this." Severus says, and Malfoy nods.

Once Snape is out of the room, Malfoy releases you from the body bind and you quickly move to strangle him. Only, he seems to be able to move faster then you around his room and you stub your toe on a desk, screaming out in pain as you fall onto a chair, cradling your toe.

It hurts, not as bad as other pain you've felt, but it hurts. Malfoy is laughing, full bursts of laughter. "I'm glad you find such pleasure in my pain." you snap at him, glaring at his throat and wanting nothing but to close your hands around it.

Malfoy just stares at you, amusement in his cold gray eyes. He looks truly amused, not just mocking you, but amused. 'Are all death eaters this fucked up?' you think, but you know the answers yes. They crave power, that's all they crave.

Malfoy walks up to you, and picks you up off of the chair. "Potter, when you're not trying to attempt my death, you amuse me." Malfoy states, and carries you to the bed. He seems to be planning to rape you nightly, only problem is you're starting to go along with this easier then you did at first.

Review! I know this is kinda choppy.. and I don't like it, but just tell me whatchya thought :P


	5. Insanity Is Ruling with Monsters

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N erck... I went wierd but thats cause since -snort-lovely -cough- Voldie is insane, I decided to make an insane plot. Hope it doesn't weird ya out to much. Thankies for the reviews! Much loves Sleeping

* * *

You wake up to Malfoy sucking on your neck, while you're lying with your face pressed up against a pillow.. You knew it was wrong, knew it had to stop. Even though you're both naked, and last night was yet again another violation, he doesn't seem satisfied. 

"Sto-oop." you try to protest, but he's already moving over to his bedside table for something. While he's leaning over you, you take advantage and kick him off the bed, jumping off of it and running away as fast as your legs can carry you.

He catches up quickly, shoving you up against a wall. Your naked body contacts with the stone and you can feel it lightly scratching your skin. He bites the back of your neck, and the sensitive skin sends a message to your brain, making you try to wiggle out of his grasp. He pushes you up closer to the wall in response to your futile attempts.

Your fight's gone, you know it is, and you let cold slicked up hands enter you tight hole. You let them push in and open you up, prepare you for something much larger. A bite on the shoulder makes you whimper, and you wish you didn't give in so easily.

Then Malfoy enters you, holding your hips in place. You want to MOVE. But he won't allow that. You try to move but he only smacks your ass. Whispering into your ears, 'We go at my pace or we don't go at all, Harry, that's how this works.' And then he starts to move.

You're too busy trying to get a release to notice his use of your first name, and you're too busy trying to get off by humping the wall to notice that you are hissing out "Draco, god damnit, move or I'm going to kill you. MOVE!"

Malfoy keeps going his slow pace, and slaps your backside again, and it hurts! The stinging sensation going through your backside isn't a pleasurable one, but him hitting your pleasure point is.

You don't last long, but he does. It takes him ten minutes, ten minutes of your ass turning red and him shoving in and out of you. Ten agonizingly erotic minutes. Ten minutes for you to lose yourself, screaming when he is not, ten minutes of him watching you lose control, and ten minutes of you not realizing the lustful gleam in his eyes.

He lets you go, and you lay on the wall breathing harshly, your backside stinging with vengeance. He walks away, leaving cool air around you. You don't dare go near his bed, so you fall on a chair, breathing slowing as your nerves calm down.

"Potter, if you're good and put on this leash, I can allow you outside for a bit." Malfoy says, and you glare at him. How dare he degrade you! Then again, you could escape this way, figure out where you are, how to get out of here.

"Fine, I'll wear.. that thing." you respond, with a growl under your breath. This is ridiculous, you're being reduced to a mere animal. Maybe you can knock him down once he makes the mistake of letting you outside.

He holds up a leash attached to a collar with a gold tag on it, and inscripted on that tag in gold letters is "Harry, Dark Lords Castle, 299 Cherry Tree Lane." What kind of address is that? You think. The world has gone insane.

"I am not wearing that!" you cry out, and he looks at you with cold eyes, mocking you. Fuck, you realize you don't have a choice. If you want outside you have to wear that.

"You don't really have a choice, Potter. It's either this or stay in this room…" he says, no more like commands. You're glaring as hard as you can, hoping he will start to feel the heat and burn up in flames.

"Fine you bastard." you hiss out. Seething you allow him to buckle the collar to your neck muttering a locking spell and taking the leash. He opens the door and walks you out, like a dog on leash. The cold stone walls seem to be mocking you, laughing at your disgrace.

You hope no one sees you. But that hope is shot down when a bunch of Death Eaters see you and point and laugh. You're being walked like an animal by Draco Malfoy, an enemy, a rival. You don't dare listen to their jabs, you don't dare look at Malfoy's cocky smirk.

Finally, through the maze that is the Dark Lord's abode, you come to a door that opens to reveal sunlight. The glare of the warm sunlight blinds you. You close your eyes and open your face to it, trying to forget your shame, your disgrace.

An arm wraps around your waist, and you give Malfoy a startled look. He seems to be physically touching you more lately. It's rather scary, and yet at the same time, it feels wonderful. And there's also a hate you feel, underlying it all, and a desire to be free.

"Would you let me go right now?" you ask, knowing it would never happen. He just tightens his hold on you. You sigh, asking nicely isn't going to work. You're going to have to fight, again.

"I wouldn't let you go, the Dark lord would have my head for it." he replies. You hate him for that reply, saving his own skin, the perfect minion. Well, he can screw up and you'll be glad for it! Your rapist will get his dues finally!

You move as quickly as you can, breaking out of his grip, making sure to grab the leash and hold onto it tightly, heading for the woods you can see so clearly now. They are like a sign, a path to freedom. You hear Malfoy shouting behind you, and an awful growl, and pick up the pace in your running.

You get through a few bushes, scratching your ankles, before something jumps on your back, something with horribly long claws that cut into your back like splinters, very large splinter. Something breathes down your neck, stopping your movement, knowing if you move those claws will kill.

"Down Wolf, down." you hear Malfoy say, and the creature gets off you. You keep your face turned to the ground, wanting to let out tears of frustration. You can't escape, not even from something this easy. You have to keep trying though! You just don't know how.

You feel strong hands move across your back, wincing when the touch the claws gently. "Potter, you're an idiot." he says in a low voice, pulling you by your waist. Your back to his front, and he's holding you in the air. You can see the creature that had dug its claws into you, a wolf like creature with abnormally long fangs.

"I'm not healing those wounds, Potter. They wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tried to run away." he says, holding you close as if trying to calm you down. You don't care if they scar, a thousand scars would be worth it to leave this prison.

"I don't care, Malfoy. I just want my freedom. But I'm never going to get that now am I?" you ask. He chuckles, how the hell can he chuckle right now? You want to sock him, so you attempt to, shifting around to pull your fist and throw it into his face.

It doesn't happen, he captures your fist and takes the leash from your grip. You have been holding onto the leash the whole time, as if it was some sort of lucky shamrock to get you away from him. It isn't that lucky though.

"Now Potter, be a good boy or you'll go inside." he says, as if you are some stupid animal incapable of making a stream of thought for yourself.

"Stop treating me like an animal, Malfoy." you order, but he doesn't listen. He walks out of the forest, with you stumbling behind on the leash, branches snagging your ankles as you rush to keep up with his pace.

Malfoy walks you to a small lake around the Castle, and stops under a tree, sitting down, thereby forcing you to sit as well. "Potter, if you behave I'll stop treating you like a disobedient pet. But then again, I'll be treating you like an obedient pet." Malfoy said, a cruel smile gracing his cruel lips.

You sigh, and instead of whispering I hate you, you keep your anger and rage inside, hoping it will build up to get you out of here.

* * *

After your 'walk,' Malfoy takes you, on the very same leash, to a room with a bunch of tables facing one large table. Death Eaters sat at those tables, eating and drinking their fill. Lunch time. 

Draco went straight to the large table where his father, Voldemort, and Severus Snape sat. You wanted to kill Malfoy for making you go near these people you despised so much, but he kept pulling the leash.

He sat down at a chair beside Lucius, you stood behind him, as if he was protection. Like you needed that slimy git for protection! You knew you did though, and that was the evil, unacceptable truth.

He pulled at your leash, making you stumble right into his lap. Voldemort laughed and got up, silencing the rest of the room. "Look what we have my children, we have Harry Potter, sssaviour of the world in our hands! A successful attempt will be made at the end of the month, for the failure we had two monthsss ago in creating a creature for our world. It will be successsful, becaussse this time we have this parasssite!" he announced, and you listened in horror.

You were going to be turned into a creature? You felt like panicking, you felt like running, and you were held in place by Malfoy, who rubbed you back as if trying to console you. It was this that confused you.

When Voldemort told them to eat, they became loud. Lucius Malfoy and Snape talked together quietly, and Malfoy whispered to Harry. "It's not you they're turning, Potter. Your blood is what they want." he explained, as if this was supposed to make you feel any better!

"Oh, so they're going to kill me? Well sorry, as if knowing either way I'm going to die makes me feel any better!" you whisper back, watching a couple of Death Eaters get into a fight, curse each other, and take a few sips of wine and go back to arguing.

"Not kill you, Potter. You're going to be the mother of that creature." he says, and your heart stops. When it comes back to life you scream out "WHAT?" earning you many stares from the Death Eaters across the room, including Voldemort.

"Anything wrong with the parasssite?" Voldemort asked, and you wanted to kill him, shove a wand down his throat and yell a million and one curses. That's all you wanted to do. And yet that would certainly earn you death.

"No, my lord, just shocked at hearing the news of his soon to be motherhood." Malfoy said, emotionless as ever. You want to cry, you want to rage, but rational thought holds you back. Voldemort laughs, mocking Harry.

"Yesss, it'sss very ssshocking to hear isssn't it Potter? I hope you like the man I picked out for you, ssseeing asss you're now sssitting in hisss lap." Voldemort said, and you're horrified. Not only is your rapist going to be allowed to rape you for god knows how long, you now find out you're both being bred for a creature for Voldemort to use!

You're ready to run, Malfoy seems to sense this. He gets up quickly. "My Lord, may I ask permission to leave?" he asks, and Voldemort nods, an evil smirk upon his dead lips. It's your time to pull him out of the room. Once outside, you take deep breaths

"This is a nightmare, a nightmare. I'll wake up and it will be okay." you whisper to yourself, and feel arms wrap around your waist. "Don't touch me!" you scream, but the grip just gets tighter.

"Get a grip Potter." Malfoy snarls out, his mouth playing with your ear. Why is he doing this at a time like now? You should both be panicking! "I didn't like it at first either, but there's nothing we can do about it." he said, for some reason it soothes you.

"Malfoy, I do not want to give birth to a monster!" you cry out, you don't want to give birth anything at all! You just want to be FREE!

The hands tighten their hold more, making you lose a bit of breath. "Who said it will be a monster, Potter? A creature yes, but a monster? The Dark Lord is forgetting something, your innocence. No matter how many times I rape you, you still have that innocence." Malfoy says, and you get angry.

"Oh so that's why you touch me, to get rid of my innocence? That's why I'm forced to.. to…" you stop speaking, taking loud gulps of air. Malfoy's grip around you is too tight.

"I never said that Potter. You're not exactly ever willing to do anything." he responds. You doubt you ever will be willing to do what he does to you. It's not like you love him, in fact you despise him.

His grip lessens on you. You can breathe properly again. You know you have no choice but to escape, and as quickly as possible. You can't allow a monster to grow inside of you.

* * *

Review! I know it's weird but I'll say this much, It's not M-Preg.. I know it sounds like that but.. Voldemorts gone off his rocker, like I stated before. 


	6. Cuts and Bandages

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters.

A/N I just realized I mightwant to finish up all my stories before my school year ends. I have a lot of writting to do x.o -makes note to step up pace- I can't seem to upload word files but note pad seems to work fine... Hmm odd. Anyways hope you like the new chapter! I was told its the best one yet, lets see what you think of it.

* * *

You spend very few days outside of Malfoy's rooms, not wanting to be seen, because when you are, you are jabbed at, struck down, and humiliated over and over again. You feel like some stray dog that a bunch of kids torment everyday, and always trying to run away with your tail behind your legs.

And these kids have wands and curses upon quick tongues.

You don't see much of anyone, except Malfoy. His blonde hair is never in disarray, and his black robes are never ripped. His posture is always great, and he always looks proud.

That's why when he walks, no hobbles, in the room you're surprised, not concerned. Even though your green eyes probably blaze with worry it is just surprise at seeing him with blood on his cheek.

You walk up to help him without thinking, and he lets himself lean on you. You don't talk as you maneuver him through the room, past the chairs, and onto the bed. His blonde hair sticks out at odd points, and his robes reek of dried blood.

You check his person, pulling his robes up over his head. His pale torso isn't marred in any way; you're not too sure why he looks so mangled. His eyes flutter open, looking less like ice for once, as if they've melted and are soon going to start tearing up.

"A little girl... how could they do that to a harmless three year old?" he chokes out, and you're surprised. He's supposed to be as heartless as the rest of them. You're unsure of what to do, you think maybe you should hold him but it seems improper to do so.

You settle with getting up and moving to the door that leads to a bathroom. You pick up a cloth from a table and turn on a silver encrusted tap to a fountain. The clear liquid starts to flow in the basin, and you put the cloth under the tap, allowing it to get drenched in the cool water.

You feel the cloth dampen you skin, and walk back to Malfoy who's lying on the bed, breathing as if he's just thrown up. You put the cold cloth on his forehead, and he seems to calm with the cooling of his skin, yet he still seems a bit frazzled.

You want to ask, and yet you don't, what little girl? You know it couldn't have been good, to see a reaction like this; he tells you so you don't have to ask, and so he can get it off his chest.

"They killed her, a little girl. They tortured her, made her scream and cry for her mother… She was so scared and they didn't even seem to care." Malfoy kept saying, rambling about how innocent the girl had been, her screams, the blood. It makes you sick to your stomach but you still sit there and rub the damp cloth over his neck and face.

'What did you expect? Voldemort's a madman. He's incapable to think for anyone but himself and his own gain, you idiot.' you think. He finally gets up the strength to bat the cloth away, standing up without giving you so much as a thank you. This boils your blood to be ignored so.

He takes off the bloody robe, throwing it onto the clean carpet. The blood is probably dry so it won't stain, and why you care if it stains, you're not sure. You watch his back retreat into the bathroom, and hear the thunder of water coming from the bath.

He walks back in, totally naked. You can't believe, even though you've seen him like this many times, how he just walks around, proud as ever, even after being so unnerved earlier. You would have been sleeping and dreaming of nightmares if you saw what he saw.

He's too damn collected and you once again find yourself angry with him. How can he brush it off like that and go have a bath? It's like cleaning up and washing away what happened so it can go away down the drain. It would never do that with you; the drain could not swallow an innocent's death to you.

Even with no clothes on he's proud, and that irks you the most. You can't even have your shirt off without feeling somewhat conscious of your body. He seems as though it's an everyday thing. Maybe for him it is.

"You look like you could use a bath Potter, when was the last time you had one?" Malfoy asks, and you glare at him with anger. You haven't had one since you came from the nurse's room of course, Malfoy hasn't let you anywhere near the bloody bathroom unless you have to do your business.

And he's followed you in as well. It's horribly embarrassing, and now you can see he's not going to let you use the bath unless he's in it as well. "It's been awhile since I remember having one. You're not going to let my dirty self have a bath in your bathtub alone are you?" you sneer at him.

"Yes." he replies coolly, before walking back into the bathroom, he starts to close the door so you scurry in and just manage to scram past the door as it clicked and was locked by Malfoy.

You glare at him, as he watches you, expectantly. "Turn around." you finally hiss, seeing he has no intention of doing so. He rolls his cool gray eyes and turns around so you can change. Not that it makes much difference, either way he's seen you naked before.

Yet for you it still makes all the difference in the world because you never gave yourself up willingly. You hear him enter the tub by the water sloshing around behind you. Once all your clothes are off, you turn around, glaring at him.

"When are you going to let me in here alone? I'm not a baby!" you growl out, sliding into the tub. It's big enough to fit you and him in it, and the taps are made of silver, as if personalized for the man sitting in the tub with a sponge in his hand and soap in the other.

He looks rather funny actually, now that you think of it. His eyebrows are raised slightly, with his mouth open a bit. You don't know why you find this amusing, it just is to you. 'I'm not making any sense anymore.' you think, knowing that maybe you're finally losing it.

"When I can trust you, Potter, not a likely thing to happen." Malfoy replies, opening the bottle of soap and letting the contents drop onto the sponge. He hands it over to you, and you take it with eager hands, because you know you smell.

You start to wash your arms off, trying to get as clean as you can. You try to tune out the rest of the world, the fact your feet keep hitting his legs, the fact his hand keeps wondering over to your legs and brushing them with another sponge.

Finally you look up, to see him watching you intently. "Would you please stop that, I'm trying to clean myself," you snap, only to have him get up, take the sponge away from you and kiss you lips softly.

You get your hands in-between him and you, pushing a bit to get his body away form yours. "No." you say, your voice shaking a bit. He tries to move back in but you push with your hands again, and he is pushed back farther. "Stop." you, repeat, sounding sterner.

He growls, and leaves you alone, picking up the sponge and scrubbing his pale skin ruthlessly. You're not sure if he's actually stopped but you soon realize when he gets out of the tub and takes a silver towel off the rack beside you he is going to stop.

When he leaves the bathroom, unlocking and closing the door again, you're unsure of what just went on. 'I thought you'd never trust me.' you think, as if trying to tell him that through telepathy and get him riled up again.

* * *

He doesn't even touch you that night, letting you sleep alone. You don't miss his arms, the warmth was convenient though. Wrapped up in the blankets, you still feel chilled. You move your back over to his, trying to feel the warmth of his back on yours.

Once you shift on the bed and bump against his back gently, you sigh as the warmth emitted from his body warms you up a bit. You find sleep easily with his back pressed up against yours.

You don't register that you always felt a bit chilled even with warm blankets wrapped around you at night, and sleeping in his arms makes sleep come faster then it ever has before.

* * *

The next day Snape comes back with Malfoy. Snape is staring at the blonde with concerned eyes; Malfoy seems a bit vexed and agitated. The fact that he is not cool and collected for once makes you want to smile.

You take your attention off Malfoy and glare at Snape, ready to curse his ears out. "Draco, why don't you go and hex the girl for what she said to you? I'll handle Potter fine on my own." Snape suggested, and Malfoy nodded, and hastened out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Stay away from me!" you cry out, running across the room. Snape only glares at you with loathing; it's as if he hasn't betrayed you at all.

"Potter, pull yourself together. It's a good thing I caught Draco at such a time when he and Bullstrode were at each other's throats again, he's positively dying to kill her now." Snape says, and you look at him, dumbstruck.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Potter, stop looking like some clueless first year and look more like a man!" he snaps at you again, you only stare at him disbelieving.

"But you... you betrayed…" you start to say only to have Snape hold his wand at your head.

"Don't you dare accuse me of betraying anyone. If it's anyone I'm betraying it's Draco Malfoy. He trusts me alone with you, and I'm going to tell you information I should not be telling you. If you can keep them out of your mind of course." Snape says, and you nod, understanding finally.

"You're still with the order?" you ask, and Snape growls.

"Of course I am you stupid boy. Now I do not have a plan to get you out of here, as of yet. The wards holding you in are too strong to break. And Malfoy will have a hawk's eye over you. Now listen closely, Albus and the Weasley twins are trying to figure out a plan to get you out of here, and I'm going to have to help, so at least be civil with me." Snape explained.

You nod over and over again, not believing what you hear. There's still hope, and it's lifting your spirits. "Was Ginny Weasley buried?" you ask, trying to relax your throat as you think of your friend and how she died.

"She's not dead yet, Potter. She's having a slow recovery." Snape replied. Hearing that made your eyes brighten up. Snape held out a tube in front of him, a tube meant for taking blood. "But I need to keep up appearance here, and act like a Death Eater, so if you please, you're blood."

You lift up you robes sleeve, showing your arm for him to take the blood. "I won't have to carry the monster will I?" you ask, and Snape looks at you with a bit of seething anger.

"A creature, Potter, not a monster. There is a difference." Snape says, coming closer and taking you arms roughly, searching for the vein in your arm. "If we cannot get you out of here in a month's time, then yes you will have to carry the creature as a mother. Voldemort already tried with a female. It killed the young Miss Parkinson."

You shudder at his words, and as the needle goes into your skin, you wonder why he would make Parkinson carry a monster. "Why would he make his own…?" Harry asked before Snape cut him off, taking with him the vial of blood.

"Because she was powerful enough, not as powerful as you of course, and she was a female." Snape explained, only it makes no sense to you why female has anything to do with it, aren't they supposed to have children?

"Women get pregnant, not men." you respond. Snape nodes his greasy locks.

"Yes, but it seems women are not strong enough to carry what the Dark Lord is trying to create. You're blood seems to be strong enough with the magic we'll use to create the creature, but so was Parkinson's." Snape replies. You shiver, knowing you may not have a chance to live if you have to carry the monster.

"Was Malfoy the 'father' to that one as well?" you ask. Snape only shakes his head.

"The Dark Lord was, but it seems Malfoy's blood is more workable with the magic. It doesn't matter to the Dark Lord, as long as he gets a killing machine." Snape says, and you know it's true.

"I don't care if whatever you're going to impregnate with me is, anything that is going to come out of me is not going to be Voldemort's lap dog." You mean that too. Call it a hero complex, or complete hate for Voldemort, but he's not getting this creature for his own use.

Suddenly the door opened up again, and Malfoy walked in, looking calm and collected as ever, his eyes emotionless as always. "I have what I came for, hope you can handle the parasite, Draco" Snape says, and for once you don't take offence to the name. You know you'll be free some day.

"Fine Severus." Malfoy replies, and Snape sweeps out of the room and closes the door abruptly. Malfoy looks back at you, looking suspicious. You just glare at him with hate and it goes away.

He moves away from you and you notice his hand is deeply gashed. How he cannot make a commotion with the blood seeping down his hand like that, you will never know. "You're bleeding." you point out.

"Thank you for the brilliant deduction Potter." he snarls back, going into the bathroom, turning on the silver taps and putting his hand under the water. He barely winces, but he does wince.

You follow him into the room, with a bandage that you got form a cupboard. After searching the room thoroughly, you have come to know where things are.

Once he takes the cut form under the tap, the blood slowing in its flow a bit, you grasp his wrist and start to wrap his hand up. You look up to catch his gray eyes, looking at you with something you've never seen before. Confusion, it's set deep in his eyes, as if clouding them up.

"I know you can use magic to heal this but you don't seem to have your wand on you right now… I just thought…" you start to ramble on, trying to explain yourself not to him, but more like to yourself.

He stares at you with that gray gaze again, and you can swear you see the same flicker of emotion that goes as quickly as it comes. "Yeah my father confiscated it until Bullstrode and I stop acting like teenagers and more like responsible Death Eaters we have to be." he answers.

You sigh, it sounds very much like the Malfoy you knew in school, almost. There is more knowledge in that voice now, and you find yourself wondering if Malfoy really is the cold-hearted bastard you think he is. 'Of course he is the same bastard he always was!' your mind cries, but another little part betrays you and wonders still.

Soon his mouth is on yours, only this time, you wrap your arms around his neck, and let him in. You hope that this time, if you say stop, he will. Yet you already know the truth.

Review! Tell me whatchya think. Oh and I'll answer a few reviews from last time now. Not all, I don't trust this site right now.

**ura-hd **I don't intend for Harry to have a child, It's a magical creature. I think I can bend the rules to pregnancy with this one, I think o.O

**lovemehatemejustdon'tfearme **I dunno if it is, I'm making it up as I go along! Well I have the basic plot idea but other then that, the rest is up for negotations!


	7. Predator, but not Prey

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter, but I own the plot, and the creature o.O Not that it matters much but hey!

A/N I had to draw the darn creature to get and idea of what I wanted it to look like. But I am happy to say that I'm going to update this story again really soon because It would be better for the author because the plot is really fresh in her head. So yeah. Review and I'll post it sooner. Erck the way I was writting this in style changed ;.;

* * *

You woke up to a kiss. It was a soft kiss. Maybe what surprises you more was the fact it wasn't a kiss that tore you're mouth apart, but a kiss that one would give a treasured pet. Or maybe it was the fact that you woke up to a kiss and not to being raped. 

Of course he insisted on doing something and you let him shove his cock into your mouth. You even attempted to give him a blowjob, it wasn't him shoving into your mouth and using you, you gave, or tried to give, pleasure.

That's why as you sit on the bed five seconds after he left for the day, you're wondering what the hell is wrong with you.

You decide to shove it in the back of your mind and use the excuse of being tired. You know it's a stupid reason, and there's a possibility you might just be enjoying yourself a little bit now with Malfoy, but you'd rather die then admit it.

Other ideas flood your mind, the creature. You hope you can get out of here before a month is up, because if you had to carry a creature, you know you would get rid of it. A creature is not a child, right?

Then the question of how you will get out of here. The wards are strong, and Malfoy has control over where you go. The only way you can think of possibly getting out is sneaking out through passageways, or having the Order attack the castle and rescue you. Sneaking out seems like the better choice.

Snape hopefully has figured it out. You want to get out of here, and not for all the same reasons anymore. You're starting to fear you're going to end up caring about Malfoy, and only have to make him hate you more then he already does when you escape.

You don't know why that bothers you, or why you care if he hates your or not. But as you already fear, you're starting to get attached to Malfoy. You called his name out once involuntary, last night you called it out because you wanted to.

Malfoy let you go outside again today, without a leash. You didn't wander far from his side though, because Death Eaters were practicing curses on small animals for an attack that was being planned.

You want to warn the Order, but know you are incapable of doing so. You can't help but watch them take the life away from a baby deer with the torture curse, and feel like your stomach is going to come out of your throat.

The worst has yet to happen. One Death Eater called for Malfoy to come over and show them how to perform the killing curse again. Malfoy pointed his wand at the rabbit and killed it like it was nothing.

You had never been that much for animal rights, but the way these people killed, they did it as if it were nothing. Life has a value, you know it does, they don't seem to value anyone's but their own.

You're glaring at him, and he walks back to you where you're sitting under a tree by the water. He has a frown on his face. "Stop glaring at me Potter. I had to." he says, and you only shake with a bit of anger.

"No you didn't! You could have told them to go fuck themselves like the scum they are!" you hiss out, and he only looks at you with those eyes again, as if seeing your soul.

It's unnerving to say the least. "Potter, I was taught to kill. They are being taught to kill, and it is expected of me to kill easily. You have a bleeding heart, you care for almost anything. It's going to get you into trouble, if it hasn't already." Malfoy replies, his voice steady as ever.

He brushes a blonde strand out of his eyes, and you move your hand to his face, watching his eyes light up with surprise. You take the strand out of his hair, and look him straight in the eyes. "If you can't value all life, how do you expect to value your own?" you ask, before getting up and making your way across the grounds to the big doors.

But before you reach the door someone pushes you to the ground. You can smell him, Malfoy. He whispers his answer; sending chills down you're back, before slapping you across the head.

A group of Death Eaters flock around you, watching the Great Harry Potter being smacked around by his school rival. You think it bitterly, at how much more powerful he is to you.

He punches your stomach, but the pain comes more from your chest then your stomach. Because you know he's doing this to show them, to show them he's in control of you. He's making a statement by bloodying you up a bit that he is superior.

No one walks away from Draco Malfoy showing disrespect. But you'd do it a thousand times to hear his whispered answer again.

* * *

A few days go by and you try to keep your distance with Malfoy. He doesn't touch you unless you let him. And you haven't let him since he broke your nose and a rib three days ago. 

The days are dropping down, you know a month can fly by, and you're wondering when Snape will see you again and inform you on everything that is happening. You know tonight there will be an attack, Malfoy talked about it.

He gloated in your face about how the light side will fall. You know your side won't as long as you live. And a thought came into your mind. "What will Voldemort do with me once he gets his mon—creature?" you asked him.

Malfoy shrugged, taking his hair out of the tie the kept it together and setting it on the side table to the bed. His hair ran past his shoulders, shimmering in the dimly lit room. Candles only brightened it tonight.

"If it doesn't kill you like Pansy, he might make you have another one. If you have a good one mind you, he might kill you for ruining his perfect plan if you have a creature that isn't exactly what he wants. He might let me keep you, though I doubt that." Malfoy says and you scowl.

"Why would I want to stay with you?" you snap, taking off your shirt and stretching you arms out to feel your muscles loosen up a bit.

"Because I'm great." Malfoy responds, giving you a wolfish grin. You're shocked, you try not to show it, but the way he starts laughing at you, you know you showed it. He's treating you as a human being.

Malfoy took his shirt and pants off, crawling onto the bed and staring at you with that gaze. The emotion you saw in his eyes has a name now, no longer unknown. Malfoy desires, not the kind where you want to rip apart clothes, but truly desires.

"Is it so hard to believe I can be kind… Harry?" Malfoy asks you.

You don't look him in the eyes, and look at your feet scrunching up on the comforter. "Yes." is your reply, and you barely notice the defeated sigh he lets out. "I can't see it because you kill so easily."

Malfoy lets out a growl and pushes you down on the bed, his long hair draping around you like a blonde silvery curtain. "We have already gone through this Potter. I kill because I must. I kill to stay alive." he says, he's annoyed with you because you won't drop that topic.

He bites down on your ear hard, kissing down you neck and nipping with his teeth. "And you will save any little creature you come across because you feel you have to. And maybe you do. I don't much care." he continues, kissing you lips.

"You only care about getting some ass." you reply bitterly, only to be kissed again. You lost your fight, and you don't know whether to feel good or bad about it because something changed and you feel closer to the idiot then you should.

* * *

The day after the attack, you allow Malfoy to take you to the Hall where the Death Eaters eat. You allowed him to put the collar and leash on you and sit you down on his lap like some trophy. 

You wouldn't allow him to give you small touches under the table, and you knew that frustrated him. He's starting to make a habit of touching you randomly, and you know he has to get out of that. It'll hurt when the time comes for you to no longer feel those small touches.

You listen to the talk the Death Eaters sprout from their mouths, learning hardly anything. The only thing you know is that Ginny is back to fighting because one Death Eater was complaining about a girl with red hair cursing all of his companions into oblivion and back.

After the meal, Snape walked Harry back to Malfoy's room. Malfoy had to stay with his father and Voldemort to look over some new attack plans. You know getting information from Malfoy would be fruitless; he's a lap dog, eating right out of Voldemort's hand.

Once in the room, Snape takes out a vial containing a black liquid. "I want you to take that and report to Draco if you feel anything go wrong with your system. It's going to change your genetics for one hour, you will have a bit of the creature's blood in you. If all goes well, it won't last more then an hour." Snape instructs you, handing the vial over.

You look at the vials contents, staring at the black liquid; it looks like tar or something, only moving like water. It's not something anyone would want to drink, but you still open the vial and down the stuff.

It burns your throat, setting into your stomach and you feel it. Magic flows through your veins like water. It feels strangely good, though. No pain besides the burning throat, power is coursing through your veins.

"Good, now that that's over with, Miss Weasley says hi and when she sees Mr. Malfoy at another raid she is going to kill him, that is a promise I don't want her to keep." Snape says bluntly.

"Tell her that if she wants to castrate him, fine by me. But she'd only lower herself to his level if she killed him." you reply, and Snape raises an eyebrow but makes no comment to why you look rather upset by the truth of Draco's nature.

"Do I really have to take those potions?" you ask, and Snape nods his head.

"Yes, I don't want someone finding out that I'm not doing something progressive other then helping you flee from this place. In two weeks we might be able to get you out of here. Full moon." Snape says, and you feel hope burst into your heart.

Full moon means Voldemort will try to strike some muggle city with all his forces. It's a chance to take. "How?" you ask, and Snape hands you a note, which you tuck in robes quickly before Snape leaves you in the room, alone.

He probably had to leave as quickly as he could because he does not want suspicions of why he takes too long to give you a simple potion.

You walk into the bathroom and close the door, turning on the silver taps. You disrobe and step into the bath, looking at the piece of paper, holding it up so it doesn't get wet. You have come to realize Malfoy won't go into the bathroom if you're in there. He gives you privacy now.

_Harry, it's Ginny. I've missed you so much, I heard from Snape what happened to you, I'm going to kill Malfoy, and I swear I will kill him for what he did to you. I asked Snape to give you this note, read it when you know no one will disturb you._

_The Order has learned of how to get you out of there with avoiding those wards. Apparently you need Malfoy to take you outside with some sort of object, which I'm told is a leash. Figure out how to get that leash before the full moon. It will let you go, no matter who holds the other end as long as you are on it. Snape might be the holder, or another spy we have there. You might have seen her. Can't say names._

_I want you to know I'm so sorry for what happened that day. I don't hold it against you for leaving me, I was half awake and heard a bit of the conversation, and I know what happened. I'm only sorry that I couldn't save you. I miss you Harry, it's hard without Hermione and Ron._

_Snape keeps mentioning something involving you and Malfoy, but won't tell us the truth. I want to hear the total truth from you in two weeks._

_Destroy this letter as soon as possible. We can't risk letting them know about Snape's loyalties._

You read the letter feeling your heart soar. Ginny is well! Mentioning Ron and Hermione hurts, but you know you'll have time to mourn them once you're free. You know she said to destroy the letter, but you can't bring yourself to put it to the flame that sits beside the bathtub, illuminating the room up.

You also have another problem, how to get that leash. You have no clue where Malfoy keeps it.

* * *

You hid the letter in a small cupboard that Malfoy never opens under a bunch of clothing that only you use. You know it's safe there. 

You have to figure out where he keeps the leash, because the castle won't be guarded much, if at all, on a full moon. You are looking forward to this night more then anything in the world, and yet fearing it.

You earned you're freedom, yes, but what if you're made to have that creature grow inside of you? You know that you'll have to kill it. But the nagging in your head keeps asking you if a baby can be evil from the start, and if it doesn't deserve a chance, because it's not even alive yet.

And if you get caught, there is no telling what will happen. It's so uncertain, but you are willing to risk everything for freedom. Everything.

Malfoy came back to the room, looking at you with a strange look upon his face. "What?" you ask, acting normal as ever.

"You appearance changed a bit. Go look in the mirror." he responds, and you rush to the bathroom, staring at your face, feeling lightheaded. That potion changed your blood all right.

You are now staring at you, with black skin and black hair with green eyes. You can see your teeth have turned into fangs, small delicate fangs and it's almost as if you have scales forming on your face.

Malfoy seems captivated by this new look, he's touching your face and brushing his fingers through your hair. You have to say, you look handsome still, in a very odd way.

"Severus said it would change you for an hour, but never said this much. So this is what our child will be like." he says, and you hear the slip. He's still busy looking at you, feeling your skins new texture of snake scales, but you heard it. _Our child._

Review! Just tell me what you think :P I'm gonna answer reviews like I never do anymore, I miss that. I appreciate all reviews, but I love responding to them, and lately no time :

**ura-hd **Voldie wants to cultivate? fancy word there lol. You got a sneak peek but I could show you the picture if you wanted of the creature to get a full idea because Harry's only half changed into the creature. I think their falling in love lol, or at least Harry is.

**lovemehatemejustdon'tfearme **lol, Severus may be a bastard but I like him, in his own snarky bastard way. hehe Tha bath bit was my fav yet lol.

**Loriency** I'm an amataruer :O Lol I know the -basic- plot for all my stories. The rest of my blabber is shoved out by my lovel;y talented muse! Yesh Pansy died, but sadly, it's how it happened. Blame voldemort for her death this time.

**Anny Pervert Snape** In love? Not yet. Mabe with a bit more time lol.

**rosiegirl** Draco is gonna have his head spinning in circles next chapter D I love torturing them haha.


	8. Sweet and Sour Words

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry potter

Warning: Nothing that graphic, but it does have it. Seriouslly this story is the worst I've written for that stuff.

A/N I think this chapter is okay, I feel to lazyto summ it up today , Oh if you want to see what the creature I've created will look like, you can take a look in my info for the link. It's just a general sketch, nothing to fancy and my horrible drawing can't mess up the idea of it to much. When I drew it I didn't have any age included, so think of it as an idea of what the creature will look like once older.

**InuLorien** lol I'll update soon enough.. once I get off my lazy bottom! And I'm very lazy hehe.

ura-hd Well that would be telling :P Harry isn't thinking, I'd say he's thinking about bigger problems right now other then a note heherefer to the A/N about the sketch (I sound so knowledgeable o.O no I really don't but er.. whatever!)

* * *

In the end your skin turned into black scales, smooth black scales. Snakes are said to be slimy, but their skin is so smooth. Malfoy fits that description, you think ironically. He's dangerous, everyone thinks of him as a slimy git, and yet his skin is so smooth.

What made you realize that must have been from the magic in your blood. His hands are smoother running down your scaly skin, shining obsidian in the little candle light in the bathroom.

You don't hate him like you used to, you hate him because he makes you feel something, you hate him because he's not as cold as you thought he was, yet he lets others see him rule and do what he says and does. And you know you care.

But it has to end in two weeks; it must end in two weeks. You know it's the only possible ending to this, and if you come out with a creature in your body, so be it. But you know you'll never get out of here without making Draco Malfoy hate you once more. He never did whisper undying love to you after all.

* * *

The potion wore off soon enough, and you got used to being in your skin again. It was interesting seeing everything, well not actually seeing. Your eyesight got worse if anything, but your sense of what was around you seemed to heighten.

Smells had been stronger, overpowering almost. You didn't know how any creature could live like that, and if you were lucky, no creature would have to..

Malfoy was still looking at you in a strange way, his gray eyes softening as if you were the most wonderful creature on this planet. You notice he does this a lot when no one else is around, and you're not really looking at him. You wish he wouldn't look at you at all.

"Snape says the magic is working so much better then with Pansy's blood and in a week or maybe less they will be able to perform the spell." Malfoy finally announces, making your head snap up and eyes grow round.

"What?" you squawk, knowing you won't be out of here for two weeks, and that will mean you'll have no choice but to have that monster Voldemort wants inside of you.

"Don't look so scared, it's nothing to worry about." Malfoy tells you, not quite looking at you because you know he does fear for you, he doesn't want what happened before to Pansy to happen to you.

How do you know that? He thought you were sleeping and spilled how he felt to your 'sleeping' form. You feel sorry for Pansy, the way she died, and the mutilated creature that came from the birth. You don't want to die with your stomach being ripped open either.

"Easy for you to say." you reply to Malfoy, staring at him and taking in everything you can about him, the way his nose wiggles when he's annoyed, the way his one, and only one, strand of hair seems to curl around his ear, the way his eyes lighten a bit when looking at you, and so much more little tendencies about him.

You want to be able to find them fascinating now in case you die next week. You try to think about Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and everything about them too so you will never forget them in case you're lost to this spell the Death Eaters perform on you. You want to remember it all. Just remember.

You should have remembered that your luck can't hold out forever though.

* * *

A week had gone by when Snape came into Malfoy's room. One more week to the full moon, and you still had no clue where Malfoy's leash was hidden. He still had no clue where Ginny's note was hidden, though.

Snape handed Malfoy two vials, one a dark red the other a dark black. "Drink these and in an hour come down to the Hall. The Dark Lord has it set up so you two can start the spell as quickly as possible. He doesn't want the creature created after the full moon. He's worked me very hard for this, do not screw it up." he said.

You know you have to go through with this. It's making you stomach so nervous you're afraid your heart and lungs will come up out of your throat. Malfoy walks over to his closet and opens it; there lies the leash on a hook.

You can't believe you never thought to look there! You take a hidden note of where to locate the leash and concentrate at the problem at hand. Your only hope is that you won't get yourself killed.

Malfoy hands you the vial, which you take gingerly and open it up. Screwing you face up as you down the stuff. Malfoy opens the red vial, and takes it down with one gulp. He doesn't have any expression, not even one of dislike.

How he cannot you don't know, but he takes one look at you, and you can see his eyes looking at you with something close to fear. He's not saying anything, you realize, because he's afraid that if he does, something very bad will happen.

He's probably right. You know that you can't refuse to go to the Hall tonight. You could put everything into jeopardy. And even as tempting as that thought is, you know it's more then your life at stake if you do.

Like the first time, your body changed. But so does his. He has thick grey scales, patterned with white on them. It was your turn to be captivated. Whatever creature Voldemort was trying to create, it would most defiantly have the looks to kill.

His hair still fell around his face in blonde silky stripes, but with the scales covering him, he looks surreal. You find yourself starting to wonder what the creature will look like, if it will look like you or Malfoy. You can't really tell though.

You know that however much it pisses you off, you actually have to go through this. Malfoy thinking of the creature as your child seems to make your heart skip. But you're still unsure of how you'll ever get out while the creature is growing inside you.

What if Voldemort locks the creature in with his own devices and because you are the 'mother' you won't be able to escape? You don't want to think of that and hope it never does happen.

As you feel the scales sink into your skin again, and leave you're smooth skin in their place, you know your hour of freedom is up. It is time to face the music, or the raving mad lunatic.

The Hall you first met Voldemort in during your little 'stay' was arranged to have a bunch of pillows in the middle, where you and Malfoy were invited to sit down, more you being forced by Malfoy's strong hands to the cushions on the floor, and a bunch of Death Eaters started to make symbols on the ground for protection.

You felt the potion in your blood boil up, as if trying to suffocate your very being. The only light source in the damp cold room was a fire across the room, but it didn't really reach to where you and Malfoy lay down.

You can hear Malfoy breathing behind you, breaths coming out slowly and confidently. You know your breath gives away how nervous you are. As you hear an incantation start to be cried out, you look up to see Voldemort standing with his wand pointed at the circle whispering unknown words to your ears.

The circle starts to glow a strangely electric black, with a deep red weaving in and out of it. Soon you feel Malfoy's hands over you, and the circle drowns everything out with sight, and a loud sound of howling winds.

The red turns brighter and brighter as Malfoy and you move faster and faster, you want to get this done as quickly as possible knowing there are Death Eaters and Voldemort outside the circle. And whether they can see you or not is not something you know at this moment in time.

Malfoy finally reaches climax, bringing you to the edge as well, and as he bites down on your neck you cry out 'Draco.' It's the fact that he can't hear you that hides your embarrassment and fear of his reaction, the winds too loud to hear your own cries of ecstasy.

You only know you made them, but you suddenly feel the light envelope you, magic flowing through your very being. It seems to be coursing through your body, ripping you apart and putting you back together. Malfoy doesn't seem to be faring any better.

He's currently digging his fingernails into your back and crushing you waist with his hold on you. You never did hear the whimper he let out. Malfoy suddenly brought his face up to yours and kissed your lips softly, very softly.

His hold lessened and you felt the magic burn, burn your skin off and melt you with Malfoy's body. It ended with a slight tingle running down your thighs and back. You don't know what Malfoy is feeling but his mouth is very close to your ear.

"I love you." Malfoy whispers, it's so light you barely catch it. The tingles along your body make you feel too relaxed, content to just lie there under him, but if you had been in any other state you would have fainted right then and there at such a confession.

'You won't love me after what I'm going to do in a week.' you think to yourself. You don't think your vocal chords are working anymore. You feel his body slacken, and the spell die down and sink into your skin.

Suddenly the electric black light dims and leaves, leaving an empty room to your view. At least no one watched this spell take place. You can feel something moving in you, wriggling around, making itself at home in your body. You can't help but feel a little bit horrified.

Malfoy has fallen asleep, and you're not far behind from being knocked out from the energy the spell took from you. But you have to choke out a few words before you fall into the blissful oblivion, "I loved you too."

* * *

It wasn't an easy wake up call you got, your body screaming to get up and relieve yourself of the stomach pains. You wanted to stay lying on the pillows, even if the one digging into your back was making you uncomfortable, you still felt exhausted and didn't want to get up.

The struggle didn't last long between your body's needs and your mind's wants; your body chose for you and forced your stomach to heave. You were lucky enough to get off the pillows before throwing your stomach's contents onto the floor.

After heaving all you could, and wondering if you were going to die, it hurt that much, you feel a pair of hands steadying your shivering body. You're cold, naked, and sticky with sweat. It doesn't help that your stomach is racing a mile a minute.

"It's going to be okay." you hear a voice whisper behind you, and a pair of strong hands move over your arms to create friction and heat you up a bit. You wonder why this worked, why you're not dead, or if you're going to die.

"No, it won't." you respond, glaring at the floor, feeling another wave of nausea come over you. He keeps you steadied through the convulsions of your body, whispering nothing in particular; all of it meant to sooth you.

"Yes it will. You're not dead yet. Pansy died an hour after the spell was preformed." Malfoy tells you, and you find little comfort in it. It only means this hasn't killed you yet.

"No Malfoy, it won't be okay. How could it be with this thing in me? I feel it wriggling inside me. I have a question." you snap back, and it's true, you do feel it wriggling inside you as if it has a tail, it's the most absurd way to be tickled.

"Yes." Malfoy says, more out of exasperation and defeat then to really want to answer a question.

"Was Pansy Parkinson willing? I mean really willing to bare this creature? Or was she forced like me?" you ask. You don't know why you never thought to ask before, but you're not sure why you even have to ask it, she had to have been willing, anything for her Dark Lord, right?

"No she wasn't." is his only reply, and you turn around making him take his hands off of you and study his face, and look into his eyes. You can see regret.

"What happened? I mean really happened to her? I already heard half the story, and don't deny it. If you weren't a pillow talker I would never have learned it." you say, feeling satisfied as his gray eyes open with shock, his pink lips, still red from last night, opening to form an 'O'.

You can see how angry he is with you; you can almost feel it, but he only closes up to you. You don't like that he does that, but he does. You have crossed a boundary that he can't handle, you have taken charge like you usually do, and he doesn't like the fact at all.

"That, Potter, is none of your business. If I trusted you I might tell you." he leaves all conversation there, turning to clean up the mess you made on the floor with a wand that was placed on the floor beside you.

You never saw that wand, and wonder when it was placed there, or if it was always there. You mentally kick yourself; if you had noticed that wand you cold have been out of here! Your minute of self-loathing makes you forget your response, and it leaves your mind never to come back.

_You do trust me, when I'm asleep._

* * *

You were moved back to Malfoy's room, only this time the Death Eaters didn't taunt you, they made sure you got there safely. It was like being a revered god, holding something holy in your hand.

Only you wouldn't call a creature intended to cause massive destruction a holy relic.

Malfoy now acts like you will break at any moment, and it's driving you insane. The only discomfort you're feeling is him being a twat and this damn constant wiggling in your body.

"How long will I have this thing in me?" you ask Malfoy. "And stop treating me like I'm made out of glass!" you snap as he tries to lift your head gently onto a pillow. The question startles him and all the nervousness that's built up in his body comes out and he drops your head on the bed roughly.

"I was better off being raped by you." you grind out through clenched teeth, trying to hold the sharp pain you now feel in your head.

He glares at you and says something equally harsh. "I'm sorry your majesty, but if you get hurt it's my ass that feels the sting if Voldemort finds out his creature was endangered."

"Answer the damn question." you growl out, hating the fact that it's possible he might not be looking after you because he cares about your well being.

"I don't know Potter, now shut up and get some rest. I have to get double what your normally eat because Voldemort wants you fattened up and plump for a healthy child." Malfoy explains, before making his way to the door.

"I'm betting he just wants to roast me on a spittle over an open fire at the Death Eater cook out next Wednesday!" you call after him, smiling as you hear his soft laughter float to you from behind the closed door.

You hope that's not an actual outcome after this creature is out of you. You don't want to become Harry a la mode. Becoming fat does not bother you; you're bothered by why you're going to become fat.

If only there was a way to abort it, then it would stop the never ending wriggling. You don't know that eventually you will miss that wriggling, that you will miss always being able to protect your brood.

Review and tell me what you thought.


	9. Working Things Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N argh I hate writers block. All my other stories are being updated sometime soon.. no clue when but they are going to be! Hmm anything about this chapter? I don't like it cause I'm no good with emotions changing. I really gotta work on that.

**InuLorien** hehe :P Harry said 'loved' cause he's convinced Draco's going to hate him in the end. Sort of like addmitting it and yet.. not. I dunno it made sense when I wrote it! Well if I want to torture you.. it's so fun! sqee! o.O Yeah even telling me to get off my ass didn't work, still took me a week to update x.o

**ura-hd** Yes, its what Draco whispered. I'll explain that scenerio in that chapter a little later in the story. Harry does love Draco, he just knows he won't get long to be with him and he doesn't want to get hurt. If it makes any sense at all hehe. I know, the creature didn't turn out as creepy as I firsthad in mind... but I like what came up in the end.

And thankies to** crystal17, UK All** **The Way,Chaeli.meep, and Anny** **Pervert Snape** for reviewing as well ,

**

* * *

**

Malfoy brings you meat, maybe that was his first mistake. Meat is protein, and it wasn't rotting or anything, so you know you can get a little more strength from the meals he will bring from now on.

Also on the tray is a glass of milk, a piece of bread, and butter. It's an irony that your meal is more enjoyable with the creature inside of you, making you miserable in another way. One part of this experience gets better, only for another part, mainly waking up in the morning and that damn wriggling, to get worse.

Sitting down next to the tray, you pick up a bit of bread and stick it into the butter, they still won't trust you with a knife or fork, and bring it to you mouth. Malfoy sits down in a chair sideways, lounging while watching you eat the best meal you've had for a few weeks.

You chew it slowly; for once the bread isn't hard to chew. You're pleased with the food this time. "Like the meal?" Malfoy asks. You look up at him, staring at his relaxed form, and go back to gobbling down the meal.

"It's the best one I've had in awhile, what do you think Draco? No, I hate it so much I'm shoving it down my throat just so I don't starve." you reply sarcastically, annoyed with him.

"Shut up Potter, I'm trying to be nice to you; you would never have gotten that meal if I hadn't convinced the Dark Lord that you need protein for the child." Malfoy retorts.

You look up and lock gazes with him. "Try harder," you snap, angry with him once again. It's always the fact you're caring this thing, not the fact that he wants to be nice to you. He said he loved you, right? Why is he being so damn cruel?

Malfoy gets up, slamming his fist on the table and making your meal jump. You look up at him with surprised eyes, staring at him with a confused expression. "Why can't I make you happy? Why the hell do you always shove me away with a snide remark?" he asks angrily, his eyes betraying everything he's feeling.

You're pleased though, he's let his guard down. He's showing you something you know he doesn't show too many people.

"Well for one, you make it seem like you're only near me because of the creature that's wriggling inside me, and another… what did you expect? You captured me, took me from Ginny, raped me, and took my freedom away with a leash. How can you expect me to say thank you, Draco?" you retorted with fury, voice growing darker with each word and the memory it brought.

He's taken aback now; you can see it and let a smile reach your lips. "You screwed up Malfoy, you always screw it up." You regret those harsh words, because you know the struck a cord.

"Oh yes, I screw up everything don't I Potter? Never can be better then you can I?" he sneered, sounding more like the Malfoy you used to know, but you don't want to deal with this Malfoy, you want the one you have been seeing back.

"When you're good enough the way you are, why would you want to be better then me? People screw up, Malfoy, no one can be perfect, not even me. You know that don't you?" you ask, not sure what the hell you are saying; only knowing that you need to say it.

"You still hate me, Potter." he says simply, slouching as he sits back on the chair. He avoids your question, and you know why. He won't admit it; he thinks you are perfect; he used to hate you for it.

"Yes, such a burning hate it's why I let you fuck me every night." you respond sarcastically, and he looks up, the look on his face priceless. He looks so shocked you would fall onto the floor laughing if you were not trying to eat.

"You honestly believe I still hate you? You're that daft?" you ask, letting out a bellow of laughter as he glares at you, starting to sulk.

"What the hell was I supposed to think, you're always bringing up the fact I raped you. Okay so I did, but it was expected of me! I stop when you tell me to now! What more do you want?" he asks, looking serious about this.

You consider you answer carefully, hesitation in what to say evident on your face. "I want you…" you don't know what to say, you've never been in this situation before. How can you open up to him about your feelings when these emotions are so new?

You want him to open up, but you don't want to tell him that because he will never want to open up to again when you escape. He may love you, but he's loyal to Voldemort. It'll screw you both over in the end.

"Do you even know what you want?" he asks, and you shake you head, black hair waving around in the air.

"Potter, all my life I have tried to beat you because you're perfect, now I want to be perfect to you. Don't ask me to even repeat that, you understand me?" he says. He really does know how to ruin a moment, you'll give him that.

But you both won't just open up to each other, it never went that way. You can give him perfection tonight, and it might be the last time to do it. "I don't know if I can give you what you want Malfoy, you've changed granted, but you can still be a bastard." you say bluntly.

He smirks, this time it's not out of hate but out of amusement. "I'm going to kill you for making me say this Potter, but let me be perfect as a bastard."

You might be mortified, you might be horrified, and you might even be terrified. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, is opening up to you. Not very smoothly, but he is. And you want to crumble in his arms. You wish you could hate him for it.

"Why are you telling me this? You're supposed to be cold." It's all you can say, all you can think of right now. You know you had control of this conversation sometime before only to find you lost control again.

"To get into your pants." he replies, smiling at you. You know what he really means now. He's rude to you, yet it's meant in a nice way. It's a contradiction that could confuse most, but if you understand it, you know you won't take offence to much of the things he says to you from now on.

* * *

A day goes by and the only good thing you get out of it is food. Nothing else changes, and you are growing anxious to hear from Snape about when you'll leave this cursed place.

Malfoy is gentle with you, and he's made it clear it's not just because you're carrying his master's creature. What irks you the most is how fast your belly has grown, what should have taken two months has taken a day or so.

You want to know what kind of creature it is, because by the feel of it, it's a large one. One thing you're concerned about is if it will kill you because it'll be so large; will it kill you from the inside out?

"Malfoy, how long will this thing be in me? How long is it going to be? Because it feels like it's going to weigh a ton for fuck's sake!" you growl later that night, frustrated because the more you eat, the bigger this thing grows.

"Severus has those answers. I'll ask him to take a look at you tomorrow. The full moon is coming up so he won't have much time as usual. I'll be here for the full moon this time to watch over you. Can't have an escape while the Dark Lord has his monthly 'outing.'" Malfoy tells you, and you look at him scowling.

"Oh, that's what you call it? Killing people is an outing?" you snap, only to get your face slapped. You hold your face, which is burning with pain, looking at him with hurt green eyes.

"Do you think I enjoy it, Potter? I don't have a choice." Malfoy defends, glaring at you and taking one look at your eyes, his angry eyes lose the anger that filled them and replace with regret.

You take your hand off your cheek, showing his handiwork to him. Let him feel guilt, because you won't let him touch you after this. Never again, he doesn't deserve to touch you!

"You have a choice Malfoy, but you're too pigheaded to see it!" you scream back, getting up and running to the bathroom, slamming it shut. You ignore his protests and his pleas for you to come out and spend the rest of the night in the bathroom; you don't want to see him.

Because if you see him you'll forgive him, and it's better to hate him because in about four days time, you'll be free from this hell. If you hate him, you won't feel the sorrow you feel when you think about leaving.

* * *

You woke up the next morning to Snape banging on the bathroom door. "POTTER, OPEN THIS DOOR. I don't care how emotional you feel; you will come out so I can see you." he yelled, and you jumped up in confusion from your rest.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." you mumble, opening the door to see Snape's angry, beady eyes and Malfoy's concerned grey ones. "Can we do this examination in the bathroom; I don't want to see Malfoy." you ask, not caring that Malfoy looks hurt.

"Potter, get on that bed right now." Snape orders you, and you can see that he's pissed off and not in a mood to argue. You curse him under your breath and walk to the bed, laying down on it.

Snape's hands prod and rub on your filled belly, making you squirm; it feels uncomfortable and hurts a bit. The creature doesn't seem to like the prodding either, it moves in your belly, making itself more pronounced. Snape looks at your belly with a thoughtful gaze.

Suddenly he prods at the middle of your stomach and you feel a large pain, as if something is biting you on the inside. You scream out in pain and instantly Malfoy takes your hand in his and squeezes, while matting your unruly hair down with the other. You're still feeling little jabs of pain, so you can't care to tell Malfoy to shove off.

"It's grown very quickly, Potter. I'm proud of this, another week and it should be ready to be born. Very good progress." Snape says, giving a cruel smile to Malfoy, who returns it. Are cruel smiles Voldemort's code or something?

"Oh and that's why it bit me from the inside?" you ask, looking sulky as your chin rests on you chest and you look at you nose. Malfoy lets out a light chuckle, squeezing your hand again. 'Why can't I hate you like I used to?' your mind cries out, but you know that answer already.

"It's aware, Potter, of what is happening around it. It's not a human; it was conceived with the help of magic speeding up its time in the womb. It didn't like you being poked. You see, its head had been inches away from where I prodded that last time. It was trying to protect you oddly enough." Snape responds with a sneer. You can only look into his obsidian eyes and glare.

"And hurt me while it was at it!" you whine, knowing it's not something you do often, but right now you're not feeling quite like yourself. You feel aches in the small of your back and are annoyed for no reason. You're starting to feel a new respect for women who go through with this.

"Well I don't think it's smart enough to realize it's still in your womb, Harry." Malfoy says. He's not helping, he really isn't.

"I'll be back the afternoon before the Outing Draco, keep this thing in check for now." Snape says, handing Malfoy a piece of paper. You lift your torso up and try to look over Malfoy's shoulder at the piece of paper, only to have Malfoy move his face and capture your lips with his.

"Draco please don't do that in front of me." Snape says before you hear him leave the room, sounding disgusted. You're pleased Malfoy made Snape upset, and for some weird reason it gets Malfoy instantly back on your good side.

Merlin are your emotions mixed up right now. You attempt to look at the paper again, only to have Malfoy push you back down and trail hot kisses to you stomach. "It's just instructions on how to check if the child's okay." he tells you before attacking your round belly with kisses.

"Well don't make it bite me again!" you complain, trying to sound annoyed but you feel content to have him kissing you like this. "Why do you call it a child?"

Malfoy stops kissing and props himself up on his elbows, looking at you intently. "You don't think of it as that?" he asks, and you shake your head no. "Well I think you need to think about it, we created it Potter, you and me. Even if a spell changed its form, it's still from us, it's still apart of us." You stare at him surprised, not sure how he can make such a good point and convince you and still be an ass.

"How exactly can you be so smart and so stupid?" you ask him, only to get a small laugh out of him.

"You're not too bright yourself Potter." Malfoy jabs at you verbally, and then steals another kiss from you. As he's touching and tasting your body to his fill you can feel the creature_ (the child?)_ moving around inside, as if it knows its parents are near. Can the creature understand already? Can it even begin to understand what's happening to its parents?

' Take your time creature, to know your other father's here, because soon he won't be around ever again.' you think, wishing you could tell it in person. You know in three days you have to have that leash in you possession, and you're not that happy about the idea of escaping anymore.

You don't even notice that you've gotten attached to the creature inside of you, that now abortion, getting rid of it, just isn't an option.

Review! Tell me whatchya think :P


	10. Masks Fall Off

Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter, or any other characters. If I did, I would not need to write fanfiction :P

A/N Even though I'm sick as hell right now, and should be sleeping (Like I wanna do that) I am updating this story.So, even with annoying sitting on my lap, trying to distract me, I shall give you this update. **I just want to say** to anyone who reads my other stories, I'm completing this one as quickly as I can because I know I can finish this one up easily. I won't be having many different updates until this story is finished, which, will probably not be long. So don't worry hehe. And about this chapter, well, this is the part I've been trying to build up to, and now its here, and now we get to see the aftermath in later chapters. so fun isn't it? (yeah not really, we just want Harry and Draco to get together, kiss, and yay! right?) Originally this was going to be the last chapter, but I have a bit more to wrap up, so your all lucky.

**InuLorien** Lol :P that made me laugh.. yes, Harry's a girl.. I guess o.o. More or less but as I stated before, I'm really stretching normal pregnancy on this one! Whats he going to do with the kid? well we'll just have to wait and see ;)

**chaeli.meep.** The baby (if you can call it that) Will be introduced next chapter, so you'll questions shall be answered then :P

Thankies also to anyone who read my drabble, and my other reviewers **ura-hd, myniephoenix, lovemehatemejustdon'tfearme** - Loves for you.

* * *

On the day before the full moon, you finally got your opportunity to steal the leash. Malfoy seemed to spend even more time with you for the last few days, but he was called to a meeting with the Dark Lord. 

Alone in the room, you run over to the closet and turning the knob carefully, waiting for something to happen. After creaking the door open inch by inch and realizing Malfoy hasn't hexed the door so no one can get in, you reach in and…

Ah, that's why Malfoy never hex the door. There's something in the closet.

Its clammy hands wrap around your hand, and you feel a sticky substance wrap itself on your arms, and soon enough it's up to your neck. It is dark red and feels oddly like a tongue.

This is where you start to panic. You grab for something, anything, finding your hand move around a leather piece of material. Hopefully it's the leash. You move your hand back out of the closet quickly, flinging the leash to the other side of the room with your free hand.

You struggle with the red sticky mess for a bit, and feel it's clutches on your shoulders slack a bit; making you move even further from the closet in hopes the it will leave you alone.

It only pulls the monster out of the closet, while you fall backwards onto the floor after losing your balance. The thing is purple, like a very big bruise with large bumps on its skin that looks like craters on the moon. You let out a loud screech, because the tongue is starting to wrap even more securely around you.

The creature inside you starts to wriggle, as if sensing something is wrong. Well something is wrong, and it's starting to paralyze you, which is not a good thing, because you know you have to move, just tell that to your body!

It seems to move by bouncing, bouncing up in one big orchid blob, and coming back down closer to you. You can't see any teeth, but you know it'll kill you just the same. You let out another terrified screech, and try to get up, scrambling for control over your fear filled body.

The monster gains on you and you barely hear the door slamming open, as someone, most likely Malfoy, rushes over to you with trampling footsteps. A well spoken Avada Kedavera blasts at the monsters, and after a pain filled screech the blob lays still.

A pair of hands picks up your trembling body, holding you close, while and angry voice questions you, lectures you. "Potter, what the fuck happened? How did that thing get out of the closet, fuck, fuck, fuck." Malfoy whispered, holding you close.

You want to sob with relief, but notice others are starting to venture into the room. "Uh, sir. The Dark Lord is not happy with how you, um, left." a female voice says, and you look back, noticing a young female who only looks around fifteen standing in the doorway with dark robes.

Her eyes widen at seeing you, and it's probably more from the fact you have dark purple gunk stuck to your body and a full belly then it is the fact you're Harry Potter. Or maybe it's the fact you're a bundle of mush in Malfoy's arms.

"Tell the Dark Lord I had to go because one of my pets decided to go and get loose on Potter. We don't want Potter dead, now do we?" Malfoy responded, sounding cold. A mask, that's all it is.

"Yes, yes, sir!" the girl stuttered, practically running out of the room to go off and tell Voldemort the reason why Malfoy ran out on him.

You lay on his chest, his hands smoothing your hair. You hope he doesn't notice the leash behind his couch, laying there on the ground, waiting for your anxious hands to pick it up.

"What happened, Potter?" Malfoy asks, slightly more kindly then he had earlier. Your mind has been racing for the last few minutes, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for the monster getting out of the closet. You hoped your alibi would work.

"I walked past your closet, and the thing starts to shake a bit. I opened it, and then that thing springs out at me! You could have warned me that a weird knocking around in your closet was just the boogeyman!" you protest, hoping Malfoy can be distracted enough to just take your explanation as a good reasonable one.

"Well I didn't expect you to go snooping around, and usually that pet is always quiet." Malfoy says, and you snort through your nose.

"A pet? If that thing is a pet then I am a coconut standing on the side of the road." you reply, glaring at the carcass of the blob.

"Well then, Potter, I guess you are a coconut then." Malfoy replies, a smile upon his lips. It disappears as he stands up, picking you up and balancing you on your legs. "Please don't get into anymore trouble."

With a flick of Malfoy's wand, the blob is gone, the closet doors shut, and you're pushed by magical hands to the bed. The door shuts closed behind Malfoy, and you run over to the area by the leash, behind the couch.

There it lies, on the floor waiting for you to pick it up and hide it for tomorrows escape. You're only hoping you don't get any bigger in the stomach, because it's getting annoying at how much your belly grows each day.

* * *

The next day is the weirdest you have ever seen. You wake up to see Malfoy's door open, and a bunch of Death Eaters moving down the stone halls chattering for all it was worth. Looking through the door, you can see Malfoy giving orders in the hallway to Death Eaters, or trainees, on where they are supposed to be tonight. 

As crowded as the halls were that morning, they are silent as the dead that night. Malfoy goes out of the room to get food, and this is when you know Snape is going to collect you, he told you himself that he would come when Malfoy usually comes to get food for you.

You pace around the room, leash in hand with the collar on your neck. It took a lot of convincing to get the collar on, because Malfoy was even stunned whenyou asked to go out and see how everything went before the 'Outing.'

Death Eaters were given places to attack, trainees places to attempt to kill, or learn the trade. 'Ha, what trade to killing?' you thought all day, glaring as the Death Eaters talked about how many muggles they would kill tonight.

Your ears perked and his back stiffened when Snape opened the door, glaring at him with dark obsidian eyes. "Potter, come on, Malfoy is on his way up here. We'll go through a passage way just a bit down the hall that will take us half way across this castle." Snape orders, keeping the door open for you.

Snape was dressed in black robes, with a white mask clutched in his hands. He looks like he'd received a few cuts and scrapes, and you're almost reluctant to go with him. It only lasts for a moment though, this is your chance at freedom, and how could you pass it up?

You try your best, even though it is a bit like waddling, to keep up with Snape's fast pace as you hurry out of Malfoy's rooms and down the corridor. You feel a sharp pang of regret, knowing you only got to give Malfoy a kiss before you left him.

If Malfoy catches you, you know you're dead for sure. He'll be so fucking angry, you're betting he'll force you to give birth to the creature just so he can torture you in any and every way possible.

That's why as Snape touches a stone with his wand twice, and it opens to reveal a small passageway, you try to get into it as quickly as possible. Soon you are following Snape's black cloak and the white mask through a winding and twisting corridor. The air feels damp on your skin, and makes you shiver a bit.

You stop at the end, and Snape taps the wand again on a stone and the passage way opens up. You follow Snape out of the damp corridor to the cool entrance hall; the great doors wide open for the star lit night. The full moon's glow illuminates the pathway to the forest.

As soon as you and Snape step out of the castle, you hear an angry roar. Snape pushes you further to the yard, the leash clutched in your hands. You know you can't run, so you settle for a small jog.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" you hear Malfoy's angry shout, and can't help but look back over your shoulder. Malfoy has his wand aimed at Snape's head, and you don't want to move any closer because you do not have a wand.

Snape replies to that, and Malfoy seems to get even more enraged by it. "YOU TREACHERIOUS LEACH, SEVERUS!" Malfoy screams, you didn't even know Malfoy knew those kinds of words. You decided to start moving towards the forest again, only to hear angry screams from behind.

Almost there! You can see with the bright night that you're almost to the end of the forest. Snape didn't give you anymore instructions on what to do after this, but you know he'll come back for you, and if he doesn't you have to get through the forest on your own.

You hear light footsteps behind you, and turn around because they sound soft, calm, much like Snape's would be. After turning around, though, you find yourself at the point of Malfoy's wand.

"Give me one reason, Potter, why I shouldn't take you in right now, make sure that creature is born, and then kill you." Malfoy says, his voice hard and his eyes cold, oh so very mercury cold.

You just stare back at him, what could you possibly say? You can't say anything really, only that you will fight him even if it kills you. You are too close to freedom to let it leave. You're not going to beg for forgiveness either.

"What happened to Snape?" you ask, fearing Malfoy killed him. Malfoy's eyes harden even more at that.

"Why Potter, why did you turn him? He's not dead yet, but after the Dark Lord is through with him, he might be worse then dead. How could you make him turn to your side?" Malfoy accuses you, and you shake your head.

"I didn't make him do anything. Face it Malfoy, not all people enjoy killing others for power." you spit the words at him, and feel his wand press against your forehead. He looks mad with anger, and in his eyes, something else cries out to you.

"Do you love her?" Malfoy asks, and you look at him, puzzled. Who on earth is he talking about?

"Who?" you ask, truly confused. Malfoy glares at you, sticks his free hand in his robes and opens a letter. Oh, he found Ginny's letter…

Malfoy throws it down at your feet. "Do you love that girl? That Weasley? Is that why you want to leave so badly? Because she's not here?" Malfoy asks, you can see it in his eyes, if not his cold angry voice. He's hurt.

'Well done Harry,' you tell yourself, 'You've gone and hurt another person you love.' "I love her; she's a sister to me Malfoy. I miss her and in that hell hole, I know I don't have very long to live, so why not try for freedom, for life?" you ask, not telling him how much you do love, yes love, him. He'll hate you even more.

"You know, if you hadn't attempted to leave, you could have joined us. The Dark Lord was ready to accept you, even for who you are. You could have been on the winning side, with me." Malfoy says, his voice sounding less angry and more mournful.

You sigh, is he crazy? You would never go to that maniac, you would never join Voldemort. That had been made clear ever since your first year. "Malfoy, I would rather die then join that bastard. Kill me if you must, but I will be free tonight one way or another." you tell him.

Suddenly Snape comes out of the shadows of the trees, looking at Malfoy with, if that slimy git can feel, regret. "Draco…" he tried, but Malfoy just snaps his head back and glares at him.

"Go Severus, go now. I will be informing the Dark Lord of your escape and treachery very soon, so I suggest you get out of here now." he says, glaring at you both with ice cold eyes.

Your heart is breaking, just by knowing he hates you. Snape takes your arm, and leads you away from Malfoy, who seems to be retreating to the castle. You stop, letting Snape lose his balance for a minute. "What is it Potter?" Snape asks.

"Give me a minute." you growl, turning back and trying to go as quickly as you can, even with the big belly interrupting you run.

"This is no time for telling Malfoy you're sorry!" Snape calls after you, but you have to do this, you know you do. You'll never get a chance after anyway.

"Malfoy! Malfoy! DRACO!" you scream, and he stops his motions to the castle, but does not turn around.

"Go away Potter, before I kill you." Malfoy says coldly, and you'd be hurt if you didn't know he was hurting as well.

"Draco just, please, kiss me." you ask, feeling less sure of yourself then you did a few seconds ago.

"Why should I?" Malfoy asks, as if starting to feel defeated.

You frown, no real reason, but you know you have to have one last kiss from him. "Just kiss me." you say, feeling too tired to argue with him. He turns around, glaring at you.

"Why? You're leaving me! You're running off! I can't stop you either, and I can't kill you!" he says, and you can see the tears in his eyes. No matter how much of a mask Draco Malfoy wears, it always comes down.

You waddle up to him, and even though your belly separates you, you lean his mouth to yours, kissing it gently. He lets you kiss him, but it's almost like kissing a stone stature.

You whisper in his ear, before running off after Snape, who was holding a portkey in the shape of a watch, "I'll always love you, you great git." After all, he whispered it once to you; it's time you returned the favour.

You take the portkey with Snape, and soon enough you feel a tug at your navel, transferring you, Snape, and your baby to the Order's headquarters.

* * *

You and Snape arrive in the middle of a room you have seen many times before. The smells are the same, the sounds are a bit more subdued then usual, and a voice that sounds so sweet rings in your ear. 

"Mom! Snape's back with Harry!" And a familiar pair of arms wrap around you as you finally get to brake down in your friend's arms.

"Harry?" Ginny asks timidly.

"Yeah?" you respond, feeling the tears wash over you.

"What happened to you?" she asks, she sounds astounded. Well you would be to if she suddenly came back form a Death Eater camp pregnant, but right now you didn't want to tell them what happened, you just wanted to rest.

"I think we'll leave the explanations for tomorrow." That's Dumbledore's wise voice somewhere in the background, you know it is. You feel safe here, but you feel regret in the bottom of your stomach.

Your mask of indifference, not that you had much of one, melts away as you lay your head down on Ginny's shoulder, her red curls scratching your face a bit. "I love him, that's what happened." you whispered, before letting yourself break down in her arms.

"Oh dear." you hear Molly Weasely's motherly voice say, and you are helped by Ginny and her Mother to your room, away from everyone's concerned eyes. You're grateful for being able to fall onto your old bed, with Ginny massaging your back trying to help you get to sleep, and Molly promising to get you a cup of hot chocolate, for feeling comfort.

You were never one for wearing a mask anyways.

sighs- few,took me an hour to write that so appreciate it! I encourage you to review, just tell me what you liked, disliked, whatever.

(Before I fall asleep, If anyone has read my one shot **Cards **and liked it, let me know if you'd like to read it in a comic...)


	11. Sorane

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter

A/N This is the longest chapter I've ever written, so be happy. I'm in a lazy mood o.O Thank you for all your reviews -nods- I told, ya lazy mood.

* * *

You walk down the stairs slowly, feeling like your bones are about to snap in half. You know they won't, but you're so damn stiff it feels like a bludger pulverized your entire body while you were sleeping.

You acknowledge that you feel like this because you've gotten fat. It's been a physical strain on your body to go through 'a pregnancy' in such a short time, and the consequence of this is that your body wants to shut down and rest.

But your mind, on the other hand, wants to stay awake and help in any way it can. But the problem is that you are used to going on the field and fighting. You're no healer, and the only useful thing you could possibly do right now is cook; if Molly allows you to do that.

You follow your memory into the kitchen, staring at how abandoned it looks. Normally there are thirty people sitting at the table eating, laughing, and complaining; today only Ginny and Remus sit there with cups of tea. You remember how Ron would always grumble about being awoken by Hermione, always a loud screech owl he'd call her.

You have been trying to not think of them, but now that you finally have time to yourself, your eyes mist up. No longer having to worry about Death Eaters, or anything to do with escaping, you can think of your friends.

"Harry dear, why don't you sit down and have some tea. It'll help with…" Molly Weasley says, a soft smile on her lips as she looks at your stomach.

"You could call it a baby, Molly" you say, sitting down shakily. You land on the seat with a bit of loud crunch, cringing at how much you truly have gained. "I'm so fat…" you comment, rubbing your stomach while frowning.

Molly lets out a laugh, and you feel it's so good to hear someone laugh, a good hearty laugh for once. Ginny smiles at you, while Remus is looking at your stomach in a sort of awe, maybe it's even disbelief and shock. "Don't worry Harry; you're still as radiant as ever." Ginny tells you.

You send Ginny a look that clearly tells everyone you think she's living in another world, and when Molly places a cup of tea in front of you, you sip the hot bronze liquid down greedily.

Remus asks a question that was on everyone's mind, "Harry what happened during your.. capture? What have they done to you?" You knew this question would come, and have been dreading it.

You sigh, take another sip of tea, and stare at the table, trying to think of how you can say the events of being raped by Malfoy, Voldemort's insane plan, and then falling in love with Malfoy and bearing this creature. You doubt very much saying it so bluntly like that will receive a very good reaction from the rest.

Molly sits down beside you and takes your hand sitting in you lap, giving it a good squeeze. "Harry you don't have to say anything just yet, after all you only just got out of bed and…" she started to say in a motherly tone, but you stop her.

"No, I'll cure your curiosity right now, because if I don't do this sooner, it will never happen later." you tell her, looking down at the floor and then up at the ceiling. Was the ceiling always that dirty? Another useless question running through your mind, and you take in a breath to explain it all.

"After Ginny got hit with that curse, Draco Malfoy found me and took me back to Voldemort. They had me hospitalized for awhile, because I was still in pretty rough shape from the battle. I soon found out Malfoy was in charge of taking care of me, if you can call raping me taking care of me." you add sourly in your explanation.

Molly let out a gasp; Remus was glaring, looking very pissed off, and Ginny's back stiffened. Ginny let out a growl and said, "I'm still panning to kill him Harry, I swear it." you only shake your head forlornly.

"It wouldn't do any good to kill him Ginny, after all he's this thing's," you pat your stomach, "father. And I love the bastard."

"Harry you can't love him! He's a guy for one, and he raped you! Have you completely lost your mind?" Remus asked, staring at you as if you'd just blown up the moon.

You let out a harsh laugh. "Maybe I have. I don't trust him; I don't even really like him. But I, well my, my feelings changed. Now do you want to hear the rest of what happened or are you going to keep on telling me how wrong it is?" you retort coldly. You don't want to be rude to Remus, but he's poking at still new wounds.

They sit silently, Remus getting lecturing glares from Molly and Ginny, and looking a bit ashamed for his response to. "I soon found out the only reason they kept me alive was so that I could bare a creature for Voldemort to use to conquer against us. But I'm sure you all heard about that from Snape." You can tell they have, by the look of no surprise on their face.

"Well, I was forced to go through some ritual with Malfoy, and here I am, pregnant, if you can call it that, with some creature intent for dark purposes." you finish off, Remus looking mildly disgusted, and Ginny looking very sympathetic. Molly took you into a big hug, and the creature start to wriggle around at that moment, tickling your insides.

You squirmed out of Molly's grip petting your large stomach. "Stop wiggling down there." you scold it, knowing it can't hear you.

Ginny laughs at you. "Not cooperating, is it Harry?" she teases, leaning over the table and nudging you arm playfully.

You give her a smile and nod. "It likes to move." you comment.

Molly gets up and takes your dishes to the sink, and starts to magic them to clean themselves. "Well then Harry, it'll give you a run for your money like Fred and George give me a run. They were active babies too." she says.

That brings you right back to thinking about Ron. "Oh Molly, I'm so sorry about Ron.." you start, knowing your eyes are going to be misting up anytime soon.

"It's okay Harry, he's watching over us now. He'd be happy to know you're safe, Hermione too." Molly says, her voice dropping a bit. You know nothing can replace Ron or Hermione, you'll always miss them.

Remus finally butts in with his damn questions. "Harry, what are you going to do with the child? It's not going to be human."

You look at your stomach, and then back at Remus. "I'm going to keep it. Draco's right after all, the child may not have a body that's human, but that doesn't mean it can't have a humans mind." you respond. You are surprised to find that even thinking about Draco, brings a pang to your gut.

You'll probably never see him again unless it's in battle, where you will be expected to kill him.

Remus looks impressed. "The young Malfoy seems brighter then one would expect with his upbringing." he comments, getting up with a grunt. "I should go help Madame Pomfrey with the patients and getting prepared for when the next battle ends." And with that he leaves the kitchen.

"How bad was last night?" you ask, gulping down the fear. Full moons are horrible, marked in blood. It has been that way for a year and a half, ever since the war escalated to full out killing sprees.

Ginny and Molly share a look. "Bad, no worse then usual, but they're still fighting in one of the muggle villages. If they capture anyone, they will bring them here to see what punishment to give them." Ginny informs you.

"I'm still here to look after you. Snape thinks you'll be giving birth in three days. Just to warn you." Molly says, sitting down again.

You grin at her. "Thanks for the warning." you reply, bursting out into laughter, a long needed laughter.

* * *

The battle ended the next day, totaling in three Aurors dead, five Death Eaters dead, and seven captured. You have been trying to keep busy until the day Snape says you're due, and trying not to think of what has happened to Malfoy. Voldemort may have killed him for all you know.

You were helping out by cooking a good supper for the Aurors with Molly when Ginny stormed into the kitchen with Neville, Seamus, and… Millicent Bullstrode.

You stare at the ex-Slytherin in shock, and when you find your voice, all hell breaks loose. "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?" you scream, holding your stomach tightly. The world has just gone even more insane then a guy about to give birth in what, one day is it now?

"No one told him, did they?" she asks, looking at the others with a glare. Ginny shook her head, and Neville just shrugged, while Seamus' jaw seemed to have dropped to floor and his eyes widened as he looked at your big stomach.

"Seamus would you stop staring at Harry like that?" Neville said, and Seamus' mouth closed up, but he was still staring, clearly wanting to ask what happened. He never did get a chance, though.

"Harry, Millicent has been working with us ever since Parkinson's death. She brought someone…" Ginny was explaining when Millicent interrupted like the great bull she is. You remember Ginny mentioning in her letter that there was a girl that was on their side who was a spy.

"Draco told the Dark Lord about your escape and the Dark Lord was not happy, to put it mildly. Snape's been called a traitor to 'our' side and anyone who sees him is to kill him for a reward. The Dark Lord also took out his rage on Draco." she says.

You feel a cold chill at the bottom of your stomach. "What happened?" you ask, afraid of the answer.

"Snape contacted me to get Draco out there as quick as humanly possible, only I was too late to get Draco out of there without injuries. I tried to get him here as quickly as I could without arousing suspicions. We're already down one spy, I cannot be found out." she tells you, as your stomach sinks lower and lower.

Ginny rests a hand on your shoulder, as if trying to comfort you. "He's here now Harry, up in the infirmary." Ginny says, and without much as a thank you, you race off leaving Ginny to run after you up the stairs.

You never heard Millicent's gruff comment, "No respect, not even a thank you for getting his lover boy out of there, honestly." And you also missed Seamus and Neville laughing at her 'misfortune.'

* * *

Madame Pomfrey had tried to keep you out of the infirmary, but it was hopeless, you pushed past her and went straight for the bed where a pale blonde sat, Snape by his side and rubbing a green potion over various cuts.

"You still have a few broken bones Draco, but you're lucky, you could have been killed for being the bearer of bad news." Snape was saying with thin humour as you approached the bed.

Ginny had stayed at the door though; the healer would have probably committed murder with two people barging into her hospital instead of one idiot. "I never imagined the Dark Lord would actually… would actually kill me." Draco was saying.

And this was when you made your presence known. "What did you think, you idiot? That he'd jump around throwing flowers about? He's a mad man; he would let you suffer if it meant his survival." you said angrily.

Draco lifts his face to look at you; his eyes aren't cold, just tired, and pain filled. "You… You…" he seems to have lost ability to articulate a sentence, and you tell him so.

He lets out laugh, and groans in pain as he holds his stomach. You cringe knowing he's in pain. "How bad is it?" you ask.

"Oh just dandy, Potter. I'm having the time of my life. I've been kidnapped, almost killed by my so called master, and you're still pregnant?" he asks, and you look at him with astonishment. He can go off track that easily? Must be the effects of the drugs the healer gave him.

You give him a dubious look, shaking your head and patting your bulge of a stomach. "Yes, I'm still fat if that's what you mean."

"Merlin, Potter, you're still going on about that? You're carrying another being; you're going to have to expect to gain a bit of weight. Now pipe down and let me heal Draco!" Snape snaps at you.

You would hit him if it didn't mean falling off balance and chancing an injury. You settle for a hate filled glare. Draco starts to cough from laughing, clutching his sides. You're distracted from your pure loathing of Snape, watching Draco with worry.

"Potter, this is no time for a visit, please go back to the kitchen." Madame Pomfrey says, holding your shoulders and pushing you towards the door, where Ginny stands. Snape doesn't watch you go, but looking over your shoulder you see that Draco does.

You send him a small smile, he doesn't return it, but nods his head. Well at least he can be nice enough to acknowledge your existence. You just hope he doesn't hate you totally now.

You are pushed out into the hallway where Ginny is snickering at how you've been thrown out. "Oh shut up." you growl at her. This only makes her laugh at you harder. You push her into the wall, knowing she won't push you back. You're in a delicate condition!

Ginny smiles at you and you hold her hand tightly as you head back to the kitchen. Probably should make that soup, you think, maybe Pomfrey will let you take it up to Draco for supper.

* * *

Well, your offer to bring supper up was shot down, but tomorrow at lunch you're allowed to bring it up. Molly thinks it's best to let the other patients sleep because she's convinced you and Malfoy will get into a fight.

She might be right. He didn't seem very comfortable around you in the infirmary. You wish he wouldn't be, but he probably feels very weird in a place where the Order makes its home, a place where he has made enemies by following Voldemort.

You have no clue whether he's safe here or not. He probably won't talk to you, but being close to him is enough for you, you hope.

It wasn't till later that you noticed something was wrong. The thing inside you seemed unusually still, and you were afraid you had lost it for a few minutes there. But then it shifted a little, as if to let you know it was still there.

After daring the stairs of doom, well not doom, you just have a ton of trouble waddling up them with a bunch of lunches in your possession, you enter the infirmary and start to place lunch in front of each patient.

Some are still groggy, and don't notice that you are indeed pregnant, and not fat, while others stare at you with wide eyes, wondering how you came to be with child.

You came to Draco last, a little put down that his eyes were closed and his breath was steady. 'Damn, he's still asleep' you think as you put down the bowl of soup and bread beside his table.

You reached over and where about to brush a strand of hair out of his face when he opened his grey eyes, looking at you with no emotion. His face shows no emotion, and that hurts you more then you expected it to.

Your hand stops in its tracks and you start to pull away from him but his arm shakily comes up to hold you wrist. His grip isn't tight, and you can tell he doesn't have much strength still.

"You love me?" he asks, whispering as silent as he can so only you can hear it. Is he that daft? You told him you loved him! He really is a git. You have an urge to snap at him, but you know you have to hold it, he wants a serious answer.

"I love you." you confirm, your hand brushing away that loose strand of blond hair back.

"I thought I was the big bad rapist." Okay, maybe you deserved that comment. You can tell he didn't mean it to hurt; it's in his voice. It doesn't hold anger, only amusement.

"Oh, you still are. You're also the git I happen to love for unexplained reasons." you whisper back, leaning over the bed to kiss him. You feel a stab of pain going through your whole body at that moment, then and pull back with a cry.

He looks at you with alarm, but your stumble back as another wave of pain hits you. That's when you feel a soft wetness trickle down your thighs. You look at the floor; a little puddle of water is starting to form. "You have got to be kidding me!" you cry out, and Madame Pomfrey is at your side in less then a minute.

Draco is attempting to get up, and you can see he's wincing in pain, but you know he wants to see what is going on with your sudden falter. "Well this is just great, right after a battle that child wants out!" Madame Pomfrey says, helping you maneuver to an empty bed. It doesn't have sheets, but you don't care, your only problem is how this thing will get out.

You don't have a vagina… shit. You never though about this. It's going to be coming out… well it's not going to be coming out the way you really want it to. "Does it have to?" you whine, green eyes misting up as another wave of pain hits you.

"Well, yes it does Mr. Potter. I'm afraid you don't have a choice." she says, and Draco is sniggering in the back of your mind.

You look over at him and send him a condescending glare snapping, "If you want to be faced with the problem of having a child without a vagina, be my guest Draco Malfoy." It shuts him up, but he's still has that damnable cocky smile on his face.

"Come on, we need to get you on the bed." Madame Pomfrey urges softly, and you let her guide you to the bed. You look at it, wondering how the hell you are going to manage this.

"Uh, what position?" you ask with uncertainty.

"I think you might want to be on all fours for this. I don't know how long it will be till the actual birth. Normal labour can take hours, but everything is sped up with your condition." Madame Pomfrey says.

You nod and get onto the bed, limbs shaky as you hold yourself up with your arms and legs. You can tell this is going to tire out your body, you just hope you can hold yourself up. "Mr. Malfoy stay in that bed, what are you doing? SIT BACK DOWN!" Madame Pomfrey screeched, but soon enough Malfoy is standing at your side, rubbing your back with his shaky hands.

Madame Pomfrey huffs, but lets him stay there, muttering under her breathe, 'Don't expect me to help you up if you fall from exhaustion.' She busied herself with pulling the curtains around your bed, and you felt another wave of pain down below. You clothes are discarded quickly, but it doesn't help much because it's a bit embarrassing.

"I think I want it to stay in there, this hurts." you moan, wishing you could make Draco suffer this pain. The only reason you haven't killed him yet is because he's comforting you with hands on your back.

It felt like forever, being told to help push it along, being told to breathe, being told it was alright, and the worst thing about it was the pain. It was like splitting yourself up inside, you're a male, not made to allow such a thing through your body. You wish there was an alternative to this.

You cry out in pain again, another squeeze of Malfoy's hand and then suddenly Madame Pomfrey says, and it's like a godsend blessing, "I can see a bit of dark hair, I think we have the head."

Finally! You try to push harder, as if it will get it out fast, but your body just wants to give up now. How woman can do this you'll never know. You try to push again, feeling your muscles contract again as it moves out. It's the worst feeling having something pass through that part of your body.

You hear Madame Pomfrey gasp, but she keeps telling you to push. Is something wrong with the baby? You don't know, you only push. You can feel it sliding out of you, and soon it's gone, the pain is still there, but it's out. That thing that has been filling you for so long is out.

"Oh my god." Madame Pomfrey says, and you collapse in a pile on your stomach, your arms caving from holding you up for so long. Draco has stopped rubbing your back, and you can feel a slight tension. "What... what?" you hear her stutter, but are too tired to look up at and see what's wrong.

"It's a creature Voldemort fashioned for himself to cause destruction; you can't expect it to look normal. But I think it's very cute." Malfoy says, sticking up for your child's obvious horrible looks.

You here Madame Pomfrey's breathe hitch and then calm down, as she seems to get her rationality back. "Despite its lower body and the scales, it's the most beautiful baby girl I have ever seen. You can tell she's a girl." Madame Pomfrey says. "I'll go wash her off."

"Draco.. Draco… she's not going to harm it for not looking like a human is she? She's not going to.." you choke on a sob of fear, your thoughts going darker by the minute.

"Don't be daft, Potter, if she did that I'd kill her." Draco says with the utmost sincerity.

Draco helps you up, reassuring you that it will be okay. Your upper thighs are smeared with blood, and there's a patch of it on the bed. He lifts you up and helps you lean on him as you regain a bit of strength.

Madame Pomfrey opens the curtains holding a big snake like creature, its black scales gleaming in the light of the infirmary. The upper body is human, only scales are where skin should be, much like what you turned into. Where feet should be, there's a long tail, curling and uncurling around the healers hands.

A dark mass of curly hair is on her head and Madame Pomfrey's right hand; you can tell it's a girl. The healer gently lays the creature into your hands, and you stare at her in shock. The eyes aren't open, but you can see a set of fangs sticking out from under the little lips, that are coloured black, like permanent lipstick.

"Fuck." is the only word you can say, the only word you can think. The creature is cute in a very weird way. It doesn't seem dangerous at all, and when Draco moves a hand to touch her little scaled hands, it doesn't react at all.

All she is doing is breathing. "Is she.. is she sleeping?" you ask.

"No, she's just tired. I have no clue if that's truly what she is; she's half snake after all." Madame Pomfrey responds. "Now Mister Malfoy if you would please get back to your bed." she says dangerously and Draco gets up, standing stiffly.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Draco says, and takes his leave. "But I want to see her tomorrow."

"She'll still be here tomorrow; she and Mr. Potter are not going anywhere. I need to talk to Dumbledore about what we are going to do with an… infant." Madame Pomfrey says, and helps Draco on his way out. "Get some rest Potter, I'll be back to take her to a crib."

You sit there, in a darkened hospital bed, holding a small little thing. It's scary because you're afraid you'll hurt her, and then you're afraid to let her go. You get an impulse to say something, and without realizing hiss out in parseltongue "Sorane."

Okay, thats over and done -breathes- Hope you enjoyed it, and review! I have one or two more chapters left to write and this story will be done so I can go onto others.


	12. Safety UnTrue

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

A/N It's done! this story is finished -stamps complete on it- So be happy, means I'm going onto other stories to finish them up! and be sad! cause it's done! Toodles and have a lovely day :P And thankies for all the reviews! I love you all :

* * *

You were woken up earlier that morning by Madame Pomfrey. "Come on, she's starting to fuss, we need to feed her." the healer whispered, and you got up off of the bed and opened the curtains.

The patients were still sleeping, and you could see Draco's white blonde hair splay across the pillow as he snores lightly. You look to the very end of the infirmary and see a small little cradle decorated in light pink ribbons and frills. The only thing out of place is the serpent-like tail sticking out from the side, curling and uncurling.

You walk up to the cradle; laughing at how odd she looks lying on a bunch of pink coloured cushions and soft baby blue blankets. Her eyes still haven't opened, but she seems active. If you count her tail moving slightly as active of course.

"You call that starting to fuss?" you ask, snickering silently.

Madame Pomfrey sends you a glare, replying with, "She was starting to whine before you came. I didn't want her screaming and waking anybody up. She really has to be moved to your room."

You nod in understanding, leaning over to pick up the creature. She starts to wiggle in your hands, making loud whines. "I don't have any milk to feed you, Sorane; you have to wait a few seconds for me to get some." you hiss to her, unaware you are actually using Parseltongue.

She seems to understand you, even though she has not hissed anything back, or spoken at all. You look away towards the healer. "How fast will she grow? In my stomach she grew rapidly, so will she be the same now?" you ask curiously.

"I don't think so, she's the same size as she was when she was born. I think the spell affected your body with the pregnancy, not the creature itself. Have you given.. it a name yet?" Madame Pomfrey responded, looking at your baby with nervousness.

"Yes, Sorane Potter." you answer, looking at the baby whose starting to wiggle again. "I think I need to get her food…" you say, unsure of what she would eat.

"Try milk like a human, if she doesn't take it, try meat I'm guessing. She's half serpent after all." the healer responded, starting to move to a patient who was awakening. "I'll be in here if you need me, Mr. Potter, for now I suggest you take your Sorane and go to the kitchen. The cradle will be in your room, along with Mr. Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" you ask, startled.

"Yes, I promised him the baby would be around when he woke up but I don't want anyone else to see her until Dumbledore's sure she's safe." Madame Pomfrey said.

"She is safe! She hasn't done anything!" you protest, holding your wriggling child tightly to your chest.

"That remains to be seen. She has been made for different reasons, what if it is not in her nature to be kind? What if she only has a cruel nature? It cannot be helped sometimes Potter," the healer said stiffly, "Now go and feed her."

You would have hexed the woman, but leaving seemed to avoid your bubbling anger. She didn't even know what the baby would be like; it was just that, a baby. Hagrid would see your ways! And if need be, you'll get him to back you up on this. Anyone who thinks a dragon can be a baby pet will help you keep your baby creature.

If, of course, Hagrid is going to be coming back from Hogwarts on the weekend. He usually did before you were captured, and it was Friday today. It was a wonderful thing to know the days again. During your stay with Draco at Voldemort's 'home,' you didn't know one day from the next.

You weren't sure where to go first, your room or the kitchen. You settle for going up to Ginny's room, pounding on her door and asking her to grab you some milk for Sorane. Walking up the stairs, Sorane starts to make more of a fuss, whining in a way that sounds too human to be like a creature.

"Yeah, yeah, stop it you, we're almost there." you whisper to her, arriving at Ginny's door and knocking on it lightly.

"Just a minute!" Ginny calls from inside, and you hear footsteps scrambling towards the door. The door opens to reveal Ginny's smiling face; she was always too much of a morning person, which quickly turned into one of shock.

"Good god, I heard you gave birth but I never imagined the child would look like that!" she exclaimed, noticing your glare she shut up right away, though, from any further comments.

"Can you get me some milk… or something. I have no clue what newborns eat!" you cry out in desperation, because Sorane is now starting to open her mouth and let out small wails. "Please do something." you whine out, getting uncomfortable with the situation.

Ginny smiles, shaking her head, as if getting over her shock, and laughing at your unprepared parenthood. "Give me a second Harry, I'll be back after getting mom's advice, I'll try to keep her at bay from coming in to see her. I don't think we're ready for anyone else to see her yet. It is a her?" Ginny blabbered out.

You head was spinning at how fast she talked; you could only answer one question, "Yes it's a her, and Madame Pomfrey said she looked like a her." You're unsure if it's a good or bad thing to be proud to say that, but your child is pretty, you can see that now.

"Okay, wait in your room and I'll get you something. Really, Madame Pomfrey should have explained you need to boil water a bit, add a powder formula to it, and then feed it to her." Ginny said, leaving the room quickly because Sorane is really starting to let it belt out.

You mumble darkly after her as you move along the hallway to your room about how you're a guy and were never meant to be put in this position of being a mother to a creature.

Opening your door, you see the cradle that had been in the infirmary sitting right beside your bed and Draco Malfoy resting on your bed. 'Wonderful, I have to deal with him in my room, not to mention Snape probably coming around to check up on him. Oh how I love this…' you think darkly, getting rather annoyed with the crying child in your arms.

You rock Sorane back and forth, trying hush her up with soft noises, but it doesn't work. She's hungry, and she wants food, NOW! You sigh and take a seat on one of your chairs, hoping Ginny hurries up with that milk.

Ginny finally comes into the room, looking more then highly annoyed. When she sees Draco lying on the bed, she sends him a death glare, as if raising her shackles. "What is he doing here?" she growled out.

You send her a weak smile. "Not right now, can we feed her and stop this blasted crying please?" you moan, wanting to cradle your head with the headache the creature wriggling in your arm is giving you.

Ginny looks at you and nods, seemingly to just notice the wails coming from the little creature's open mouth. There is a set of fangs there, and you can tell it's making Ginny nervous to get close to Sorane.

You let out a frustrated sigh, having quite enough of this crying, and grab the bottle from her, setting it against Sorane's black lips. Sorane seems to take a second to register what it is, but she seems to get the idea.

Sorane starts to suck it, her wails ceasing finally. You look at Draco enviously; he gets to rest while you're busy feeding your daughter. You'll wake him up one day when he's better and force him to feed her while you have your beauty rest!

Draco finally seems to return to the land of the living, getting up slowly and recognizing straight away he's not in the hospital wing. "Where the hell am I!" he asks, looking over at you and Ginny, eyes narrowing when he sees her standing there.

"You're in Harry's room, although why I have no clue." Ginny snaps at him. Draco starts to look around his surroundings, nodding to himself it seems like.

"Not too bad Potter, I could get used to rooming here." Draco states. Ginny seems to want to bash his brain in.

"Who says you'll be staying in this room?" she asks coldly, and you decide you're going to need to keep these two separated; somehow.

Draco gives her a superior look, and then blurts out, "Well, unless you've already taken up residence, I don't see any reason why I can't be here, since this is where my daughter will be as well. Now speaking of daughter, I want to see her."

"Draco, Ginny, both of you shut up. Established, you don't like each other, given you're both wanting to be around me, conclusion, deal with it and learn to get along." you snap at them both, holding the now still Sorane.

They both look at you surprised, as if realizing just now that you're there. "Okay that's nice Harry, now bring me my daughter!" Draco demands, and you give him a glare.

"Shut up and let her eat." Ginny says to him, none to happy that you've told her to try to get along with Draco Malfoy, prick extraordinaire.

"Ginny what did your mother say?" you ask, deciding to create a distraction and get Ginny out of there as quick as possible.

"She wants to see you sometime soon so she can show you how to make the milk for her, and wants to see the baby. Also, Dumbledore's going to be popping around and about to see you about her too." Ginny says, and then a light seems to go on her brain and her face lights up.

"Oh what are you going to name her, Harry? After Hermione, your mother? Me!" she asked excitedly, and you hear Draco cough as if trying to hold back something nasty to say to her.

"Oh, uh… no Ginny, I'm sorry. As much as I love you, her name's Sorane Potter." you reply, smiling. Draco lets out a disgruntled yowl, and you smirk, knowing he wants the last name changed. "Oh fine, Sorane Potter-Malfoy."

"I think you should leave it at Sorane Potter, Harry." Ginny says, sending a glare towards Malfoy, you think she'd get the fact Draco doesn't care and you want them to get along. You know that one will be a very bumpy road.

"Well, some of us think that this isn't only Harry's daughter." Draco said in defense of himself, and if you were not holding Sorane you'd smack them both over the head.

"Ginny, can you please go so I can talk to Draco? I think we need to establish a few things." you ask her, looking pleadingly at her.

She looks torn from arguing to agreeing; in the end she concedes and leaves the room, with one last glare at Draco. You lift Sorane up, who has finished the bottle, and put the bottle down. You pat her back a bit wondering if this is the right thing to do. You remember Hermione saying something about patting a baby back after breast-feeding.

You forgot that it was to get them to spit up, which Sorane does, on the back of your robes. "Shit." you whisper out, picking Sorane up and heading off to the bathroom for a towel.

"Get back here with that baby!" Draco commands, but you ignore him as you take off your robes and put them into a hamper, taking a cloth from the side of your bathroom and wiping off Sorane's mouth with it.

You put it down in the sink and come out with the baby, who is starting to feel heavier now. You never thought holding a baby would be this much work. Sorane starts to wiggle about again, her tail trying to curl around something, which happens to be your legs.

You pull her away from your body, and walk over to the bed where Draco lays, and hand it over to his waiting arms. "There take it Mr. I am so pushy and important." you say. Sorane stays perfectly still now in his arms, as if deciding whether she likes him or not.

She seems to like him, because she waists no time in figuring out a way to wrap her tail around his arm. Once she is lying in his arms, her little head in the palm of his hand, and her tail wrapped securely around his arm, she settles down.

Malfoy doesn't even comment at you, he's too busy looking at her with a sort of worshipping look in his eyes. He seems to be having an internal conversation, one you want in on.

Draco looks up at you with his grey blue eyes, smiling. "Potter, you have finally accomplished something worth mentioning to the world, I have to say. Even defeating the Dark Lord can't beat this." he says and you roll your eyes at him, sitting down beside him.

"Thank you for your vote of confidence." you respond sarcastically, reaching over to pet Sorane's hair.

"Where did Sorane come from?" he asks you, and you shrug, because you honestly do not know.

"I just thought of it. It's for her; she is her own being after all. Sorane Potter-Malfoy, I think it goes." you reply, lying down on your comfortable bed. It so beats that hospital bed.

"I think it should be Sorane Draco Malfoy-Potter. I am, after all, the man in this ensemble." Draco tells you, and you know that's never going to happen, ever.

"You're off your rocker if you think any child of mine will have your name in it, I draw the line at Potter-Malfoy, you arrogant git." you playfully growl leaning in for a kiss on his lips.

He lets you have this kiss, responding to it and biting down on your lips. "But she'll feel special, who wouldn't want my name in their name?" he asks, smirking at you.

"Me for one." and with that said you slap him on the head lightly, steal Sorane from his arms, and cuddle her tightly to your chest like a precious gem. He still attempts to get her from you though, but it's not going to happen.

You are now attached to her, and you've only had her for a few hours now. You only hope Dumbledore will be as understanding as he usually is with these things. In any event, you will find out soon.

* * *

You and Draco sit around in your room for the rest of the morning, him still recovering from the severe curse laid upon him, you, pretty much the same. Pregnancy is very much a curse, no matter how it is thrust upon one. 

You were just about ready to fall asleep with Sorane wrapping her snake like body around you, cuddling up in a strange way, when Draco suddenly lets out a surprised yelp. You look up to see him staring at the door with wide grey eyes.

You turn your head to see Dumbledore's old frame standing in the doorway, Snape looming behind him. He's staring at you, or more likely, Sorane's black form as she gently squeezes around you and curls her little hands in your robes.

"Uh… Hello Albus, I'm sorry but we didn't know when you were…" you started to say before Snape barged his way between Dumbledore and the doorframe, making his way over to Draco.

"Save it, Potter, I can't believe that witch let him in here, he's not recovered yet!" Snape complained, holding out a salve vial and handing it to Draco. They then started a silent conversation, leaving Harry to conclude his sentence weakly and talk with Dumbledore.

"Coming. God do I hate that man." You glare in their direction before untangling Sorane, who squealed and started to cry as you tried to pry her tail off you leg. You let out a sigh of frustration, holding her tight as she cried, trying to wrap herself around you again. It seems to comfort her to be close to you.

"Potter, don't upset my daughter!" Draco said, looking up at you for a brief moment, before going back into his low conversation with Snape.

"Well if she wasn't entangling herself around my legs and making it hard for me to move, then I wouldn't!" you hiss out under your breath, fed up with how he's been ordering you around all day. He's not your 'master' anymore, if he was ever that.

"Harry, I've already heard what happened from Molly and Ginny. I'm so very sorry that it happened, but sometimes fights are harder to control who captures whom…" Dumbledore said, and you give him a look that tells him you don't want to hear it. He stopped with his apologies, but stared at your daughter with a thoughtful expression.

"Harry, some will believe she's dangerous, I hope you can understand that enough to deal with it." Dumbledore said, nodding his head to your daughter. You let a smile embrace your face; he was going to let you keep her.

"I have someone to help protect her." you reply, pointing a thumb in Snape and Draco's direction. Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle with a blue gleam, and he nodded in his understanding.

"I should get going, we have a meeting. But I have strict orders from Molly that you stay in bed for at least two days. She's concerned because pregnant women should not be up and about after giving birth, and neither should you." Dumbledore said before getting up and walking over to the door.

"Oh and Harry, good luck. I have a feeling with the parents she has, she'll be more of a trouble maker because of it." And with that he was gone. You looked at her daughter and hoped he was wrong, because if you have another Potter on your hands, you know you're in trouble.

Snape finally gets up and looks over at you, well more like a seething death glare. "Draco, just remember that." and you look at them quizzically, but Draco only gives you a toothy grin for reassurance. Some reassurance.

Soon Snape is also gone and Draco starts cackling silently to himself. "What the hell is so funny?" you snap, getting annoyed with Sorane trying to wrap her black smooth scales around your body. It's a fight with children; you wished you'd realized it before all this happened.

"My daughter is going to be very mischievous and annoying, hopefully driving you to the edge of insanity. I knew one day I'd have revenge on you." he says, smirking as if he's already superior in this new environment.

'Don't get too comfy.' you think, and aloud you tell him, "Good for you, I hope for my revenge she bites your hand off one day." He only laughs at you for this comment.

"She'll love me more because I'll spoil her." he states simply, watching you struggle with her, finally giving up and letting her have her way. She wraps herself around you arm, yawning and falling asleep, her weight weighing lightly on your chest and arms.

"The hell she will, I'm the one who went through hell and back just to give birth to her." You snap back, settling down on the bed for a nap.

"We both did." he replies, getting up and laying down next to you, hugging his arms around your body and nuzzling your neck. You know you're not going to be having sex for a while, you're still somewhat sore, but cuddling is nice.

Funny how, even though you feel safe in his arms with Sorane stubbornly hanging onto you, chaining your arms together, you know you're not safe. Voldemort still wants your head, there are ignorant people who will harm Sorane, and Ginny has a death wish for Draco.

Safe, it's not a word that can be trusted, because it simply does not belong.

Review! tell me whatchya thought!

(I know it was sorta rushed but there was nothing else to say o.O if I wrote anymore it'd be all about Sorane and their life with her but that'd be a diff. story all together honestly...) 


End file.
